


Wicked Dreams

by Purebloodpony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, Drug Addiction, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony
Summary: A family curse takes hold of Theodore Nott in his sixth year after he and Draco take the Dark Mark. Quickly Theo becomes enamored with the power the demon offers.while reveling in the bloodlust. Until he notices a curly-haired witch. Falling in love, can he save her from the same fate as his mother and grandmother?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N;I don't like to post trigger warnings with every chapter. So, this will be the only warning. This is a dark story with a lot of rape, murder and copious amounts of bloodshed, abuse, and terror. You will need big girl panties to read this story. It's not fluffy in a traditional way. But there will be a happy ending.  
I give a slight nod to Emilyscartoons and her My life as a background Slytherin. Theo is a background Slytherin. This is an alternate storyline to Field Master. So, please keep in mind some of the characters that are alive in this story may or may not live through Field Master. I would also like to thank Canimal for the continued use of Walden's birds, they've become a huge part of who he is and who he'll become. The Lipizzaner Lucius rides is my boy Favory Con Bria ( Conner ) and they do actually glow under lights, the grey hairs are iridescent. And he is a snarky spoiled brat.  
A big thank you to Skyeryder01 for being my Beta on this. She is a Goddess. Hugs to DutchScorRosefan for being my alpha reader and cheering section ...Love you! Go read her newest Ruin and Conquest.

Wicked Dreams

Chapter One

Drowning out that urge to kill was becoming more difficult for Theodor Nott Jr. The quiet boy, the studious boy, the background Slytherin. Where Draco took the spotlight, Theo stuck to the shadows. Always watching, waiting for the moment to strike. The students of Hogwarts would flinch in fear of Draco. Never suspecting the real danger lay within him.

The Demon introduced itself to him that summer, just before his sixth year began. He and Draco had both taken the Dark Mark earlier that day. And with a revel now in full swing, Theo had chosen to skip out on the celebration, something he just wasn't ready for. He would be seventeen at the end of October, and women still intimidated him, particularly screaming and or Imperioused women. He hated to disappoint his uncles, his father's childhood friends were as good as brothers. They all helped to raise him, and looked forward to the time he became a man.

He knew he wasn't a bad looking bloke, the girls at school liked his dark hair and were always complimenting on his brown eyes. Pansy liked to run her fingers through his hair in class, making him squirm uncomfortably but then knowing Pansy. That's why she did it. There were just more important things to him than sex and girls. When he caught sight of the muggle women dragged from the Malfoys' dungeons, he had panicked. Leaving Draco to the task. He could handle it, he had done it before. Draco's father owned an upscale brothel in London and took him there for his birthday just last week. Theo's father had not allowed him to go along. So, he panicked, making an excuse of needing the loo, and he bolted out the side door.

Not able to use the floo or apparate, Theo snuck down to the stable and took Draco's favorite horse. It was a mere fifteen kilometers to Nott Manor, and Draco's Lipizzaner gelding made it a quick ride. Yet he was exhausted when he reached home. Theo gave the horse a rub down, turned his borrowed mount out in a paddock, gave him some hay and made his way up to the Manor. In the distance, thunder rolled with the promise of afternoon rain.

Sticky with sweat from the ride home, Theo climbed the stairs to his room, peeled off his clothes and slipped into the shower. Hoping the hot water would loosen his muscles. He ached all over, and his arm still burned, as he stared down at the mark glaring against his pale skin. The skull stared back at him, and he would swear the snake blinked when soap suds ran down his arm.

After toweling off his lean form, and pulling on a soft pair of lounge pants, his stomach began to grumble, he had vomited up his breakfast when they branded the skull and snake into him. Theo called for the old family elf, to bring him a snack, and settling in the family library. He grabbed a favorite book and his sandwich as he stretched himself out on the sofa.

The afternoon sun had vanished from the sky when Theo woke to the sound of his name.

'Theo…..Theeeoooo…Theeeeooooo…...' Theo's eyes fluttered open to a darkened room. His book lay propped on his bare chest where he had dozed off, and it was now late into the evening. Rain dotted the windows from a late summer storm. He could have sworn he had just heard his name, and he lay motionless. He listened to the steady patter of raindrops against the glass while the shadows crept across the carpet between the ancient bookshelves. Thunder rolled, rattling the windows. The old clock ticked away the seconds. Someone else was in the room, Theo could feel it. His fingers curled around the wand tucked into his waistband. Tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Theo had lived in this haunted old mansion his entire life and had become familiar with its ghosts and the chill they brought into a room. This wasn't Grandmother.

Something else was with him. It felt dark, darker than the tattoo now on his arm. He strained to see into the shadows. Anxiety built, someone had called his name, someone else was in the room. He needed to hear it again instead of the steady thumping of his heartbeat. Lightning illuminated the room. There he saw it, the soft glow of eyes in a darkened corner, blinking just the once. His vision adjusted to the low light. Theo held his breath. It crouched on its haunches, watching him.

For thirty years the Demon had resided at Nott manor. It had stayed with Daemon Nott for the first fifteen before moving on to his son. Now, it watched Theodor Jr. It would have waited a bit longer, but …. But there was the matter of that mark on his arm. It called out to the Demon, stroking its need for mayhem. And a Dark Mark on fresh flesh begged for attention.

Theo blinked at the apparition, attempting to focus on its form. It wasn't entirely human and wasn't wholly animal with its tail flicking in agitation. Theo remembered he was a wizard. Glancing down at his forearm, he reminded himself he was now a dark wizard. Lighting the fire with a wordless spell, flames roared to life illuminating everything but the dark crouched figure. Featureless, it rose up on long legs, a black silhouette in the bright room.

'Theo …Theeeoooo...Theeeoooooo.' The creature hissed. It took a step towards him, nails clicking sharply on the hardwood floor. One long arm reached out, beckoning him with a clawed finger.

Theo jumped up, wand at the ready, fully intent on defending himself, until his feet froze in place. His breath came in panicked gasps, and the creature moved closer. Theo squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be another nightmare. A hint of sulfur tickled his nose, and he opened his eyes. It stood over him, trailing that long-clawed finger through his hair and oddly reminding him of Pansy. It bent over and leaned in as if to kiss him. Sharp white teeth gleamed in its mouth, the red tongue lolled. Theo's heart pounded, and his world went black.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
"Theo!...Theo!" The booming voice of his father rumbled down the hallway. The sharp clicks of his riding boots echoing on the stone tile.

"In here Father." Theo stood and stretched. The scent of roast beef reached him, and he smiled. He missed Gills cooking while at school. Theo's stomach grumbled, he was starving.  
"There you are, dinner is ready….. The Dark Lord was a bit disappointed that you did not stick around for the festivities…. I made your excuses. And of course, He was understanding, but, you'll need to be at the next dinner party."

"Do you suppose we could go for a hack after dinner? We haven't had a full moon ride in ages." This should make up for his disappearing after the marking ceremony, at least to his father. Nott Sr.'s eyes lit up in anticipation.

"A hunt in the moonlight?" Nott Sr. asked as he arched an eyebrow and leaned his muscular frame against the doorway. The request was out of character for his son.

"Uncle Walden's hounds wouldn't mind….. now would they?"

"I'll floo call your Uncle and spread the word after we eat then."

Theo still could not shake the fog from his brain and the feeling that something was off, something was wrong. He looked down at the skull and snake, but that wasn't it. Taking the Mark was something he had wanted. Yet an eeriness held on with a whiff of rotten egg in the back of his mind.

Nott Sr.'s nostrils flared and he cocked his head. For a brief moment, Theo saw panic flicker in his father's eyes. Could he feel it too? Did he smell the sulfur? His father narrowed his gaze, and glared around the room before turning on a boot heel and headed out the door.

Theo followed his father to the kitchens. Unlike the Malfoys, the Notts preferred the table in the Manor's vast kitchen. A heavy, English oak table, made for little boys and men with muddy boots sat just on the other side of the mudroom, in front of the massive hearth with easy access from the stables. His father preferred the casual atmosphere, it seemed silly for the two of them to eat in the formal dining room. As such it was rarely used after his mother's passing.

Theo didn't remember much of his mother, he was two when she had died. And now that he thought about it, there seemed to be a lot of rooms no one used. He still had three weeks of summer break to explore, after all it was his house.

A pair of Dobermans lifted their heads as the men walked in. Neither one abandoned its post in front of the fire. They would wait patiently for their scraps.

His father lifted the stasis charm and removed the shield Gill had placed on their dinner. The little elf wisely distrusted the hounds, "Now that you have your Mark, you know …..You'll be invited to the….The dinner parties now." His father said to him while pouring him a glass of wine, "And by invited, I mean expected to attend."

Theo avoided the subject and his father's gaze. He knew what the dinner parties consisted of. Which is why he had disappeared to begin with.  
"Have you written to Grandfather yet, about my taking the Mark?" He asked his father.

"I owled him this afternoon….. So, how are you feeling? Are you certain you're up for a hunt?"

"I feel fine, really I do," And really he did, he felt fine, energized even, "Just famished is all."

Theo cut a slab off the beef, filling his plate. He tended to lean toward the thin side growing up. Never one to eat a heavy meal. Nor did he ever enjoy a drink. Maybe it was the Mark? Theo preceded to finish off a huge portion of the roast along with most of the wine. He wondered if he might be turning into a Weasley.

His body hummed with energy heading to the stables. Ozone hung in the air, crisp and cool, and the full moon still hung low in the sky. His Uncle Walden's hounds came barreling down the drive, anxious for a chase. His Uncle, the Huntsman, galloped after them. He slid the big, dapple grey to a stop and stepped off his mount in one smooth move. Regardless of having the one leg, nothing slowed down the executioner.

"Uncle!" Theo embraced the big man, "I missed seeing you at the marking. You'll forgive me? ….I wasn't feeling well."

"Its alright lad, here …..you're as good as a man now." Walden handed him the flask from the pocket of his riding cloak.

Theo didn't hesitate, and the burn from the whiskey felt amazing. Why hadn't he ever tried it before? Something inside of him began to purr.

"Whiskey now?...Huh!" His father huffed, "Go…. saddle your horse." Shaking his head, he plucked the flask from Theos hand and laughed, "And saddle mine as well!"  
Theo turned around, "Are the Malfoys coming?"

"Lucius is, Draco is still a bit under the weather and is staying home with his mummy tonight," Nott Sr. chuckled, handing the flask back to Walden, "Now aren't you glad you didn't end up with Cissa?"

"I would take my Cissa back, even if she would spoil my pups," Walden took a long pull on the flask, "Bast is coming, Rodd's stuck babysitting Batshite crazy and Antonin's balls deep in Alecto."

"Why aren't you balls deep in some bint?"

"Whoever said I wasn't?" Walden grinned at him, "How did ya think I knew where Antonin was?"

The Sr. Nott shook his head, "And you left for a moonlight hunt?"

Walden shrugged, "I can fuck Ally any time, but a hunt is rare these days. Besides, Antonin can handle Ally all on his own."

"Not that the boy left much, but are you hungry?" Nott Sr. asked his friend.

"Oh no, I had plenty at the Dragon's Lair, it's where we met up with Ally,… Your horse is here … and when are we taking the lad to Lucius' place?"

"Never, he can get laid at school like everyone else… Not at a trashy strip club!" Nott Sr. took the reins of his mount, "Thank you Son."

"I'll have you know that the Dragon's Lair is the most distinguished gentleman's club in Wizarding Britain!" Lucius' clipped tones cut the night. Resplendent, Lucius sat astride his prized Lipizzaner stallion, both glowing in the moonlight.

Theo looked from his father to his Uncle Lucius, "Why can't I go to the Dragon's Lair? Draco's been."

"Because I'm your father and I said so… Now mount up! I believe Rabastan has our quarry wrangled, and we want to be there for the release." The real reason for keeping the boy away, he had yet to divulge to his son. The reason he couldn't let his son alone with a woman. Not yet anyway. He had to be sure. He had caught the scent of the Demon in the library and could have sworn he felt his presence. But Theo was young, still only sixteen, seventeen at the end of October he reminded himself. Fifteen years to the day that that Demon butchered his Jessica.

Theo pouted for all of ten seconds, not wanting to be the petulant child like Draco so often was. He trotted his horse next to Nott Sr." So, how about tonight? Can I get my willie wet? …. Hear me out Dad….. please," Calling him dad would soften him up, it did every time, "If Uncle Bast has a woman mudblood can I fuck her?"

"Why in Merlin's hairy bollocks would you want to fuck a mudblood?"

"I don't know…. I heard Aunt Bella saying Uncle Roddy fucked a mudblood his first time…."

"Well they are sturdy, and you can rough'em up a bit if you like," Walden added with a knowing grin.

"Shut -up Walden!"

"No, Teddy. Walden has a point,…. I myself have never fucked a mudblood…" Lucius' was drowned out by Walden's snort of disgust.

"You, dishonest cunt. I know for a damned fact that not one, not two, but three of your mistresses are in fact mudbloods!"

"THEY ARE NOT!...They are high born muggle women…. And there is a difference!"

"There's not a difference Lucius." Walden kept shaking his head, "Nope, no difference!"

Theo watched the back and forth between his Uncles, Lucius feigned offense and Walden continued to poke fun at his muggle mistresses, "What do you say Dad?"  
Nott Sr. took a deep breath, "Honestly, I don't have a problem with it."

Theo grinned, "Thanks Dad, I'm going to ride up and see if Uncle Bast has one."

"If he doesn't I'm sure he'll go find you one!"

Theo urged his big, dark bay mare into an easy canter down the roadway.

Lucius rode up beside Nott Sr." So, Teddy, you'll let him stick his cock in a mudblood but not one of my fine young ladies of the evening?"

"It has nothing to do with you Lu, and everything to do with it ending up as something very expensive if you get my meaning… As in would you want me visiting your establishment? Or my father at that."

"No," Lucius' face paled in the moonlight," You think it may have already moved into the boy?"

"Theo suggested this hunt tonight….. What do you think? When have you ever known Theo, my gentle little boy, to voluntarily go on a hunt? Then to ask for a mudblood? What do you think Walden?"

"I think we need to watch the boy and not jump to any conclusions."

Theo slowed his mare to a trot, seeing the silhouette of his Uncle Rabastan up ahead. The full moon illuminated the path, and in the distance Theo could make out the bodies of two muggles kneeling on the ground. Pulling Asha to a stop, Theo hopped off and embraced his favorite Uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Up to this point I've lacked a Beta. I have a wonderful Alpha reader, DutchScorRosefan who I can always count on for inspiration and ideas when I'm horribly stuck. But I needed a Beta to help me with grammar and structure. So, you now have Skyeryder01 to thank for volunteering her skills to make my story readable. I would also like to add that this story is not going to be totally canon compliant and is more of an alternant companion piece to Field Master. Focusing on the Nott family instead of the Malfoys. And no one ends up in Azkaban for any long length of time.

*Warning* This a dark brutal chapter

Disclaimer, I don't own anything and make no money.

Chapter Two  
'We are the lions  
In a world of lambs  
We are the predators  
The hunters'  
Become the Beast By Karliene

A big grin split his Uncle Rabastan's face, telling Theo he held no animosity for skipping the Revel. But then, his uncle was always happy to see him. Theo didn't have blood-related uncles; these were better. As his father had explained one night. That you couldn't choose your family, they were who they were, and you loved them, regardless. But you could choose the people that stood by you, the ones that would fight by your side, bleed with you, die for you.

"Uncle Bast!"

"You missed the Revel!" Rabastan pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I know, I know…. I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry Uncle."

"No worries. I brought you a present." Rabastan gestured to the muggle woman; bound, wide-eyed on her knees in the damp grass.

"How did you know? ….. She is precisely what I wanted." Theo approached the woman, grasped her by her red hair, tipping her head upward, "She's pretty."

"You think I'd let you fuck an ugly muggle?"

Theo crouched down next to her, "She looks fit."

"She should be, she was running in a muggle park when I grabbed her," Rabastan chuckled. "Quite the scrapper as well." Rabastan held the end of his lit wand beneath his left eye, slowly turning a brilliant shade of purple.

Darkness wiggled inside of Theo, rolling beneath his skin. With one hand tangled in her hair, he stroked the side of her face. His cock twitched at the thought of her fighting him. Her eyes locked on to his and promised him a fight. Growling, she spit in his face. In one smooth motion, Theo rose up, dragging her with him. His fist tangling in her long hair, he slammed her into the nearest tree, pressed hard against her, and leaned in, gently kissing her mouth. The woman caught his bottom lip in her teeth and bit down. Theo moaned and licked the trickle of blood coming from his mouth. The fingers on his free hand wiped at his chin, and he stared for a moment at the blood, dark and glistening in the moonlight.

The Demon inside Theo began to unfurl, uncoiling and slithering through his body. It flickered behind his eyes as Theo cocked his head and grinned at her. The burst of violence shocked him. He spun her around and smashed her face against the trunk of the tree, splitting her lips. A loud crunch told him he had broken her nose. She screamed, roared, and fought against him. Theo chuckled, holding her at arm's length, as he pulled out his wand and released the restraints binding her arms.

From a distance, Theodore Sr. could see his once gentle son pinning the muggle woman against a tree. His heart sank, the Demon had his son. Nott Sr. pulled his horse to a stop, dismounted, and raced over to his boy. Grabbing hold of Theo's cloak, he shouted, pulling him back, "Theo!... Theo, knock it off…..Stop!... Now!"

Theo beat her against the tree three more times before he felt a pair of strong hands pulling him back. His father's voice rang sharply in his ear.

Turning on him, Theo growled low at his father meeting his gaze. And Nott Sr.'s breath caught in his throat. For the briefest of moments, the Demon stared back at him through his son's eyes.

Theo loosened his grip and let the brutalized woman slump to the ground. Finding herself free, she didn't hesitate. Rolling away from the two men, she jumped to her feet and darted into the dense underbrush.

Tension hung thick in the air as the two Notts faced off. Each held his wand loosely at his side. Theo broke the silence with a sheepish grin and cast his eyes downward, "Sorry Dad, I got a bit carried away."

His father leveled a stare at him, chilling the fire in his blood. Stepping closer to Theo, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to hunt her down." His father pulled the blade he carried at his hip and handed him the silver knife, gesturing toward the woods. "Theo….. Don't let her escape." His father turned on well-heeled boots, silent in the damp grass, as he went to gather his horse from Rabastan.

Footsteps pounded, and branches cracked in the darkness when Rabastan turned the two muggle men loose. Running into the woods, panicked by the brutal display, they crashed through heavy foliage leaving a trail even a blind man could follow. With the moon shining white and high in the summer sky, the sounds of hoof beats crunching in the gravel and Walden's baying hounds filled the night air.

Walden halted his horse in the center of the road, the hounds babbling at his mount's feet, "Mount up lads, let's get this hunt started!"

Theo still stared down at his hand where the pale blue knife lay glowing in the moonlight. It was his grandfather's knife. Mesmerized by the ornate scrolling on the handle down to the blood groove in the blade. Warm breath at the nape of his neck and a nudge at his shoulder told him his mare, Asha, was growing impatient. She nibbled at his cloak and shoved him with her nose. "Alright, Asha, alright." Scowling, Theo pulled the cloak from her mouth and attached the knife to his belt. Gathering his reins, he stepped into the saddle and turned her toward the Hunt party. His father was back on his horse next to his Uncle Lucius.

Theo purposely parked his mare next to his Uncle Lucius, "Do I hunt her alone then Father?" He cast sidelong glances at the senior Nott, "Or, are you coming with me?"

"If you think you're ready… Do you think you're ready to go at it alone?"

Lucius snorted, "Of course the young man is ready." A tiny smirk crossed his lips, "Stop coddling the boy Teddy."

Theo loved his Uncles. They balanced his father's moods, not allowing him to be overly protective or stern. Hence the reason for putting his Uncle Lucius between them. Theo had never suffered abuse in any way, but there was a darkness that lingered behind his father's eyes that made him weary at times. He had seen the very same look from his grandfather on more than one occasion. Theo hoped it was not something he would inherit.

"I'm sorry Father, for losing control…. I've no excuse, and I'll not let it happen again." This time he met his father's gaze in the moonlight.

"See that you don't….. Now go get her before she gets too far away….. Take one of Walden's birds please."

Before he could protest, there were flapping wings from above, and his Uncle Walden's favorite raven landed on his shoulder. "Huginn." A smile played across his lips as he whispered to the bird, "Find my little friend for me please."

The raven tilted his head and trilled softly in Theo's ear before slipping away into the night sky. He watched until the bird disappeared amongst the stars. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the crisp air, opening them to find his father had moved in between him and his Uncle Lucius.

His father was close, face to face, Theo's leg pressed against his father's horse, the sweat on its chest soaking through his trousers. Nott Sr. leaned in, so close he could smell the whiskey on his breath. So close he could see the black stubble of a beard beginning. So close Theo could see that dark thing crawling behind his father's eyes. Theo flinched when his father poked a finger hard into his ribs, whispering into his ear, "You stick that blade right here… in her lung."

Theo's breath caught in his throat. He quickly looked to his Uncle Lucius. Who met his gaze with steel eyes and a curt nod. His father spun the big stallion away, bumping his mare hard in the chest.

"Uncle?"

Lucius stopped, "Yes, Theo?"

"Why can't I use my wand?"

Luminant, as if carved from alabaster, Lucius and his horse stood in the center of the road.

"Because my boy, the wand is for business. The blade makes it personal… And what you're about to do Theodore, is very personal." Lucius nodded, and the glowing white horse spun on its hind legs and danced to where the others were, its tail swishing with the anticipation of a gallop.

Theo's heart still pounded in his chest when Walden cast his hounds. They dashed into the thick trees in full cry, followed by the rest of the Hunt party. Theo now stood alone in the middle of that road, waiting for the raven to return.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait. The bird called to him from a lower limb of an oak, just at the edge of the woods. Urging Asha down the twisting path, they followed the raven as it slipped like a shadow through the trees. Asha's hooves made little sound, muffled against the leaves and moss covering the forest floor. As such, Theo did not bother to cast a silencing nor disillusionment charm. The muggle woman didn't have a chance of escaping. Even without Huginn tracking her, he was a Wizard. And a Dark one at that. Theo smiled down at where his new Mark was. He was beginning to feel more powerful as the pulse of dark magic beat through his veins.

Huginn slowed and came to rest in another oak at the edge of a small meadow. Just on the other side, Theo could make out a small shed, half covered in wild roses and concealed beneath the drooping limbs of a willow tree. He dismounted and tied Asha to a branch.

Sticking to the shade cast by the moonlight, he made his way around to the small building. Drawing his wand he cast 'Homenum Revelio.' She was in there. Peering through the dirty little window in the door he could see her, crouching beneath a wooden bench trembling.

That thing inside him began to purr, uncoiling itself, stretching …..testing….

As a wizard, Theo could have effortlessly subdued his prey, but then where was the sport in that. First, he would have some fun. Theo removed his cloak hanging it on a nail. He didn't want it in the way if things got messy. He cleared his throat and knocked politely on the door. She gasped and shuffled deeper beneath the bench. He knocked again, this time a bit harder, and this time she squeaked. "I can hear you little bird. Be polite and open the door like a good girl."

Through the dirty glass, he could see her frantically look around for a weapon. Her fingers found the remnants of a broken piece of wood, not much longer than her arm. Theo shivered now with excitement. His cock hardening at the scent of her blood.

"I'll not ask you again little bird. Open… this… door." He hissed. There wasn't a lock on the door, and even if there was, he could open it. This was an exercise in power and creating terror. It was no longer about fucking a muggle for his first time. It was about consuming her.

"You're not going to like it if I have to open the door for you little bird." Theo tapped his finger against the glass.

Scrambling to her feet, she put her back to the wall and brandished the makeshift weapon. "Come and get me then," she growled at him.

Theo grinned at her through the tiny window, shaking her little stick at him. He scoffed at the pathetic attempt. The blood from her broken nose and shattered lips had dried, leaving a gruesome mask in its place. He could crash through the door and roar, tear the little shack to pieces, but that wasn't the type of man Theo was. Instead, he quietly turned the knob and stepped into the room. She didn't cower, or attack, she stood there staring at him. Holding her breath.

Theo broke the silent standoff, "Do you want to give me that stick?...Or do you plan to hit me with it?"

"Come closer and find out!"

"Ahhh... Little Bird don't be like that. All I want is a little kiss...Be a good girl and give me a kiss."

"Fuck You!"

Theo could hardly wait to come closer. The shack was small, Theo was on top of her in two strides. She screamed and swung her stick at his head. Theo caught it with his hand, realizing now why she had chosen it as a weapon. Two little nails buried themselves deep in his right palm. Unfortunately for her, it did not have the desired effect. Theo curled his fingers around the wood, pulling it free of her grip. He laughed and swung back, cracking the stick across her temple. Not hard enough to knock her out, just enough to draw blood. Splitting her brow, the second blow slicing open her cheek to the bone.

Theo pulled the nails from his bleeding palm, "Tit for Tat, little bird….. I can play this game, we can draw each other's blood, or we can fuck all night." Theo snatched both of her hands, grasping them tight above her head, shoving her hard into the wall, "Perhaps it's both you want." His tongue ran across the dried blood on her lip. He leaned in. "Either way … It's happening."

Theo pushed between her thighs, rocking his erection against her pelvis. She screamed in his ear, biting down on his cheek, gagging when she drew blood. Theo moaned, he wanted to feel her flesh against his. He snaked one hand down between them and caught the top of her shirt, tearing it open and exposing her breasts. Sucking a nipple into his mouth, he bit down until he could taste her blood. His fingers fumbled with the zipper of his trousers, while her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling to no avail. He let loose of her other arm, pushing the torn, stretchy material of her running pants down around her knees. Her fists pounded at his shoulders, scratched at his face, and tore at his hair.

His original plan was to do this without the need of magic, but it was taking far too long to gain control of the fiery redhead. And as much as he enjoyed the fight, he preferred to get on with the fucking.

Theo unclenched his teeth from her breast, swiping his tongue at the rivulet of blood from her dangling nipple.

Stepping back, he drew his wand. Her body collapsed to the floor, rendered immobile with the simplest of spells. Now, he could take his time. She was to be his first, and it was supposed to be special.

Not wanting his special moment to be on the filthy floor of an abandoned shack, Theo reached down and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging the petite redhead into the cool night air. Stopping when he reached the meadow, he would take her here under the full moon. Here, he could see every expression on her beautiful face, and she could see his.

Theo drew his grandfather's knife from its sheath, and although she could no longer move, he could still see the terror in her eyes. He knelt between her legs in the damp grass and gently ran the blade up each leg, cutting at the material bunched at her knees. Slicing away her clothing until she was bare in the moonlight. Tears trickled down her cheeks, pooling in the hollow of her neck.

Theo stood and stripped out of his clothes. The nervousness that should be there was not. With the knife still in his right hand, Theo lay next to her, stretching out against her body. Cradling her head beneath his arm, he began to place soft kisses along her neck, gentle and playful as if she were his lover. He wanted to taste her, all of her. He wanted her writhing beneath him. Paralyzed she was no fun at all. Sitting up, Theo contemplated for a moment. Maybe if he tied her up, or used Imperio. He had never used the unforgivable curse, not yet anyway. But, he could conjure ropes and tie her up.

Secured and staked out, Theo lifted the petrifying jinx. He expected her to scream. She was silent. He stood over the top of her, the knife balanced in one hand. Dropping to his knees and straddling her chest, Theo tapped the tip of his cock against her lips. "Open your mouth cunt!... And, if you bite me… I'll remove all of your teeth." Theo placed the tip of the silver knife at the corner of her eye, "Then I'll pluck out your eyes... Do you want to lose your eyes Little Bird?"

The redhead quivered beneath him and parted her lips, squeezing her eyes shut. A whimper escaped as his cock touched her tongue. Theo's hands snaked through her hair grasping the back of her head and forcing himself into her mouth. Slamming into the back of her throat, she panicked for breath. Her blue eyes flew open, and her jaw flinched, back teeth scraping the sensitive tip.

Theo hissed and yanked her head backward. Drawing back a fist, smashing over and over. Power surged through his body with each blow.

A vaguely familiar voice hissed in his ear, 'Easy lad, we don't want this to be over too quickly, now do we?'

Slickened by blood spatter, he slid down the length of her body once more. Coming to rest between her thighs, he sat up to admire his work. Spread eagle under the moonlight. Her ivory skin stood out brilliant white against the smears of gore.

Theo reached over to the pile of his clothes and picked up his wand. "Edentulae." Her teeth fell from her slackened jaw like drops of moonlight. Blood poured over her broken lips. Her blue eyes were shining with wild fear.

Smiling, Theo stroked the insides of her thighs dipping his head to her core and inhaling. The smell of her pussy driving him to the edge. His hands shook, and with a tentative tongue he reached out and licked her slit. This time she made noise, a gurgling scream escaped, and she bucked against the restraints. This is what he wanted. Theo buried his face, delving his tongue deep inside her, sucking her clit between his teeth. Her noises of protest changed as her body betrayed her. She screamed and cried out, sobbing as Theo brought her to orgasm.

The voice whispered in his ear again, 'Penetrate this bitch!'

Raging hard from the scent of blood and sex, he thrust into her. She was hot; tight and wet and made Theo's head spin from the sensations. Wanting to taste her broken mouth, he licked at her shattered lips. Moaning at the taste of her cum that still clung to his tongue mixed with her blood. His breath came in short puffs as he groaned and came for the first time.

She lay unmoving, tears streaked her face, and soft sobs wracked her body.

"I've been nice to you …. You manky slag. Stop fucking crying!" Theo growled in her ear.

Finding his wand, he sat up and released the ropes binding her. Sitting back on his heels, with a wicked grin on his lips. Theo twirled his wand and waited for her to bolt. As she scrambled away from him, Theo muttered a 'Levicorpus!" she tried to get to her feet, only to find herself hoisted into the air.

Hanging upside down, and level with Theos cock, "Let's try sucking my cock again, shall we?" Theo tapped his hardened shaft against her face, slickening the head of his cock in the gash on her cheek.

Theo took a handful of her hair and pulled back. With no teeth and a broken jaw, her mouth hung loose, openly dripping blood and saliva. The position met with no resistance. His cock slid easily into her throat, stuffing his balls in her mouth. The muscles in her neck spasmed deliciously as Theo buried himself. Brutally pumping into her face, her screams were vibrating up and down the length of his cock. Her body spasmed, her hands groped for purchase as she hung helplessly against the assault. Theo's mouth came down on her pussy, biting and tearing at the tender flesh this time, and lapping at the blood streaming down her thighs. He threw back his head, and his legs shook as he shot his load into her. Pulling out, Theo stepped back to admire his beauty once more. Opalescent strings of cum streaked down her face mingled with blood dripping into her unblinking eyes.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Theo cursed, slapping her across the face. Releasing the hex, he dropped her to the ground.

The redhead gasped for air, choking. She rolled onto her hands and knees vomiting in the grass. Theo crouched down in front of the fiery muggle," Ready to give in?"  
"Fuck you!" She roared, sending the bloody mix into Theos face. Her blue eyes burned with rage.

"Really …..Fuck me?...I could have loved you, you know. We could have had a long, beautiful relationship." Theo had replaced his wand with the silver knife. He stood, slowly circling the woman still on her hands and knees. He stopped behind her, resting his hand on her lower back. Theo kicked her legs apart and dropped to his knees. Feeling his hardened cock against her arse, she started to move. Freezing when she felt the blade at the back of her neck.

Theo began to massage her buttocks sliding his thumb down the crack, pressing at her tightened hole. Moving the hand back up tangling in her hair, he yanked back hard while slamming his cock into her arse, ripping her open, tearing into her. Blood poured down onto his balls while she howled. Her hands clawed at his. Her legs scrambled in the wet grass to escape, impaled on his cock, writhing. Just like he wanted.

When that familiar voice whispered again urging him on, telling him what to do, 'Time to end it.'

The moon was dipping low in the sky, and a pink tint was beginning to show to the east. His night was ending.

Cock still buried deep inside her Theo sat back pulling her with him into an embrace, tangling his legs around her. His arms were cradling her, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
Kissing her neck softly, "Now this next part, "he whispered tapping the knife against her face, "Well… this next part I'm afraid is going to hurt."

Theo slid the silver knife into the side of her right eye, and viscous fluid seeped from the ruptured globe. He flicked the tip of the knife sending the eye into the tall grass. Her screams turned to the keening of a dying animal as Theo plucked out her left eye. Letting this one slide down, and hang against her cheek. Her struggling halted, leaning back against his chest his fiery redhead finally surrendered.

Theo placed the silver knife in the spot his father showed him. Feeling down her rib cage to the fifth one down, on the left side, 'That's it… That's the one, just under her tit!' The voice whispered.

Theo pressed the knife slowly against her skin. She flinched just the one time and the blade sliced into her. Hot blood poured over his fingers, coating his hand. A wet gasp escaped her lips. Gurgling, her lungs filled with blood and Theo could feel her pulse quicken. Pushing her off him, she landed face down on the ground.

He slid behind her once more and entered her pussy from behind. Her arse now too torn and loose. Fucking her to the beat of her fading heart, Theo shuddered and came with her last agonal breath.

The darkness faded, and the sun began to peek above the horizon. Turning the meadow, a soft grey. A whinny from the shadows pulled Theo back to the present. His world began to spin. He was standing naked in the middle of the meadow.

Blood splashed over the tall grass, some in pools. Covering him, covering her. Clotted in his hair and under his nails. The metallic taste churned his stomach. He needed desperately to rinse out his mouth. Stumbling his way over to Asha, she would have a flask of water on her saddle. Grasping the flask tied to the saddle, Theo took great swigs of the water attempting to clear the taste from his mouth. His stomach lurched, and he dropped to the ground. His head pounded, and he vomited onto the forest floor. Sputtering, gasping for air, Theo lay on his side. Panting, he let the cool darkness of unconsciousness wash over him.

Theo woke to his trousers tossed in his face and his father standing above him, "Time to get up Prince Charming…. Put some clothes on boy. Let's get the mess you made of the Princess cleaned up."

Blinking at the sun, his vision swam and nausea rolled through him. Theo struggled to his feet still sticky with blood and stinking of sex. Pulling on his breeches and dodging his boots as they came flying in his direction, tossed by his Uncle Rabastan. Leaning against the tree next to Asha, he pulled them on. The full impact of what happened in the meadow hadn't sunk in. It was all too surreal.

Theo needed to see her, and he wanted to see her body. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion and spinning at the same time. Voices sounded far off and echoed with laughter. The sun was too bright, birds chirping, butterflies dancing above the blood-soaked blades of grass. It just didn't feel real until he could see her body.  
His black button-down shirt floated into his hands, levitated by his Uncle Lucius, "Pull yourself together Son." Approaching Theo, his hand thrust into the cloak pocket. Lucius pulled out his flask, "This will help with the hangover."

"I didn't drink too much last night… Did I?" Raising a questioning brow to his uncle.

"Not the same hangover Son. You may not have overindulged in spirits, but you did on blood lust… Drink this. It will calm your nerves."

Theo tipped the flask to his lips. The burning liquid did soothe his frayed nerves. Just enough for his hands to stop shaking and allow him to button his shirt. Lucius handed him his cloak, neatly folded on his arm, "Your wand is in the side pocket, as well as the knife…. I'll not mention it to your father."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Take another nip from that flask and go help clean up….. you made quite a mess last night young man, and we wouldn't want the muggle authorities getting involved."

Theo's head still throbbed, he needed a shower, food and most defiantly a nap. This was worse than too much fire whiskey. It was right up there with the time he and Draco had nicked a bottle of tequila from a muggle shop. At the time, he didn't think anything could be worse than that tequila hangover. He was wrong.

"Theodore!" His father barked at him.

Theo groaned," Coming!"

He took another sip from the offered flask and walked into the blinding sunlight of the meadow. With its damned butterflies and daisies, bloodstained grass and a dead girl.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This chapter is inspired by a late night discussion with my soul mate across the pond DutchScorRosefan. Guns N Roses was and still is our favorite band. She shared with me a piece of trivia I had never heard about Axel Rose, and I added it to the story. Go to youtube and listen first to Nine Inch Nails 'Closer' and then GNRs 'Rocket Queen' it sets the mood.

A little heads up this is a half-blood Hermione just like in Field Master.  
You can thank my lovely Beta Skyeryder01. She is amazing, and without her, this story wouldn't make sense at all. And without the help of my incredible Alpha Reader and coconspirator DutchScorRosefan, I don't think this story would have gotten off the ground. I love you both and hope you know how much I appreciate all of your help and creative input.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K.R.

Wicked Dreams

Chapter Three  
'Rocket Queen' by Guns N Roses  
A change had occurred. One that Theo just couldn't pinpoint but felt. Its shadowy presence coiled and waiting. A strength, and confidence he could palpate. His magic pulsed and tingled through his body, reaching out to test the boundaries of both light and dark.

He lay in his bed that morning examining the Mark on his forearm. The flesh still tender under the burnt design. His fingers traced the skull, following the twisted body of the snake. Anticipating the burn at any moment that would call him to his Lord's side. Officially a Death Eater, and a man with responsibilities, not a schoolboy anymore. Completing his education, of course, was a requirement. Still, he hoped for an assignment from the Dark Lord. Anxious to be called on, and even more so to share the memory of his first time.

The shell of the dead girl in the meadow was just a fleeting memory. Yet, the feel of her skin against his and the taste of her on his lips, that, he couldn't shake. The surge of power he felt with his cock buried deep inside her as her heart beat faded. That part made him feel like a junkie, it disgusted him, and he wanted more.

Theo had seen junkies. As he and Draco frequented London, they were easy to find. Passed out in the gutters and alleyways, high on muggle potions of methamphetamines and heroin. Nothing more than pathetic heaps of garbage they rounded up and used in Hunts. Culling the herd his father liked to say. Now here he was craving the high from devouring a soul.

He needed to get up and find Draco. He hadn't seen or heard from his friend since the Marking ceremony. Besides, he needed to return Draco's horse before Asha went missing.

Theo pulled on his black leather breeches, tall, heavy boots and a favorite muggle t-shirt his grandfather gave him. Metallica 'Kill'em All' splashed in red across the black shirt. Theo chuckled as he pulled it on thinking of his grandfather, Daemon Nott. The last he had heard, the eccentric old man was running around the United States somewhere. Possibly New Mexico.

Muggle music pounded in his ears, loud and raucous. A beer in his hand and pretty girls everywhere. Pot smoke wafted in thick clouds down in front of the band where bodies thrashed, grinding to the beat of the Nine Inch Nails 'Closer.' Theo took a long drag off a joint and passed it on. Stage lights pulsed with the song and Theo's head spun. This was just what he needed.

It was his Uncle Rabastan's idea. He was there when Theo rode up to Malfoy Manor. And after listening to them moan about nothing to do, he suggested the boys head to London. He went along with them under the guise of chaperone, to an exclusive party that night. With copious amounts of booze and muggle women. He explained about muggle women, how easy they were to get into bed and even easier to get rid of if something were to go a little sideways.

The thought of things going sideways with the little brunette currently bouncing her arse against his cock made the shadow inside him purr. He felt it this time. His shadow. He felt it shortly after the incident in the meadow. It wiggled inside him, twisting itself around his heart. Thinking maybe he was just hungover and that the feeling would pass. It didn't. It was growing stronger. Sometimes he could hear it whisper to him. And just now, while the muggle girl writhed to the words of Trent Reznor  
'I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside.'  
That damned shadow curled inside of him. He could hear it purring. He needed to get away from this cunt before he fucked her and cut her throat right here in the middle of this party.

Not that anyone would notice, even if he did drag her kicking and screaming into the woods. The party was an outdoor affair with a raging bonfire, a live band, and at least two hundred people. With everyone dressed in a similar fashion, even Theos black leather breeches fit in. He started to wear his hair long that summer, and it now touched his shoulders as did Draco's. They blended in with the crowd of muggle teens, leather jackets, rock t-shirts and heavy boots. Thinking of their tattoos, had Theo smirking. He could take his jacket off in this crowd, and no one would be the wiser. He did notice they were missing the earring in the left ear that appeared to be so hot. They would need to remedy that as soon as possible.

Turning to leave the mass of bodies, the muggle girl caught his hand, "Want to go somewhere quiet?"

Theo stopped, and the girl curled her arm around his waist. Leaning into him, she stretched up and locked her lips with his, surprising him with a nip on his bottom lip. Wanton and bold she looped her leg around his and pulled him closer, "There's a spot…. Over there, away from the fire… No one can see us." She grinned playfully up at him, hooking her thumbs into the belt loops at his hips.

The shadow inside him slowly uncoiled, the scent of sex waking the dark creature. Theo felt it move, its forked tongue flickered with the urge to taste her blood, to bury his cock deep inside her while her pulse slowly faded . . . . . . . .

Theo ran his hands under her little skirt, cupping her arse, pulling her against his cock. He bit into her earlobe, breaking the skin. She gasped, as he slipped a finger inside her knickers, teasing the lace edge. After he sucked the blood from her torn ear, his tongue traced down her jawline to the hollow of her throat.

'No one will notice. Just do it here... stick that knife right in the sweet spot!' The shadow's voice grated in his ear, 'Fuck this stupid cunt!'  
Theo's fingers thrust into her dripping cunt, she arched against him and tightened around his fingers. A feral growl escaped his lips vibrating against her skin.

Theo fucked her hard with his hand, fighting the urge to bury his silver blade in her lung right here, as the party raged around them. Drag her off into the surrounding forest and fuck her while she hemorrhaged on the forest floor. But not yet, it was still too early in the evening to leave a body in the woods. The creature inside him would need to wait.

Theo groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, he pulled his hand from between her legs and brought it to his mouth sucking the fluid from his wet fingers, "Let's get a drink first Little Bird." Tugging her toward Draco and Rabastan, he hoped to dump her on someone else. Theo desperately needed to get rid of her before things did go sideways.

Rabastan secured a table under the covered porch when they first arrived and was sprawled across his chair, a blunt in his mouth and a double bourbon in his hand. Looking like a rock star, still with an air of being Lord of the Manor. Theo picked up the slip of a girl humping his leg and dropped her in Rabastan's lap. She giggled and turned her affections immediately to his uncle. Rabastan could handle her.

Rabastan took a long drag from the laced cigar and handed it to Theo, "Lovely trade. You're my favorite nephew you know." Rabastan cupped her face in his hands, "Ahhhh...this little bird is blasted on Molly." He ran his hands up her thighs and pulled her closer hiking her skirt around her waist. She licked her lips and squirmed in his lap. 

Responsive to every touch. With one hand he deftly slipped her silk knickers down to her ankles. He twirled them around a finger and flung them at Draco.

Who promptly snatched them from the air and brought them to his nose, "Wet little fanny hasn't she?" Draco tossed them in Theo's direction, "I'm going to assume that's your doing. Does she taste as good as she smells?"

Theo held the two fingers out, "Taste for yourself."

"I trust you brother," He chuckled, "So what is it she's on?"

"A psychedelic amphetamine known as Molly or Ecstasy " Rabastan leveled his gaze at both boys, "Do not drink the water. Remember the conversation we had before we arrived? I don't care if you smoke a little weed, but everything else is off limits. We can do it at my place, but it's not safe out here... Got it?"

Both boys nodded in unison.

"What's it do?" Draco asked, leaning forward.

"For that, you ask your Uncle Severus. For tonight don't drink out of any bottles of water and don't pop any bloody fucking pills!" Rabastan turned his attention back to the girl straddling his lap snaking her hands through his hair. 

Rabastan held up his hand, ring finger bent showing both boys, "Watch and learn," He placed the hand between her legs, and slipped the little finger into her arse while he thrust the other two into her cunt, the thumb circled her clit, and the muggle girl rolled her head back, moaning in ecstasy Not a care in the world.

"Is she for real?" Draco burst out laughing, standing from his chair shaking his head, "I need another drink!"

"You and me both Brother…. I thought I'd never get rid of that slag,"   
Theo smirked, "Well I do know how to get rid of her …..I just thought it was a bit early….. Stupid bint will never know how lucky she just got."

"Bit handsy wasn't she," Draco chuckled, punching his friend in the arm, looking back he could see the girl sucking on his uncle's neck.

"Like the bloody fucking giant squid!"

"There's a bar in the house, I was hoping for a decent whiskey, ale's a bit flat…. Hey, got another fag?" Draco tossed the remains of his dark ale into the grass.

"Yep," Theo pulled the pack of smokes from his back pocket, handing one to Draco. The refurbished old barn was an enormous three-story affair, "Posh for muggles, "He muttered as they pushed their way through the packed living room and down a hall to the bar.

Draco was in luck, "To high-end Kentucky Bourbon," Tipping his glass to Theo, "This party is not half bad for… well, you know." 

They had found a pair of empty bar stools and sat back to enjoy their expensive bourbon. The conversation inside being more comfortable, as the music from the band became dampened by the thick walls of the house.

"We should head back and make sure Uncle Rabastan hasn't had his face sucked off by Slagsquid."

"Uncle Rabastan can fend for himself….Look over there. I want to meet that redhead." Draco's eyes lit up, "She reminds me of the She-Weasel… 

Wait a minute," Draco sat his drink down and stood up on the bar stool, "Bloody Hell! That is the Fucking She Weasel!"

"What is it with you and redheads?"

"Have you ever been with a redhead?" Draco arched his brow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact…..She was a redhead."

"Who?...She who?"

"You know….. She, the one last week. She was a redhead!"

"Oh! Ha! Got it…. Well, then you know what I mean about redheads." Draco was grinning at him like an idiot, waggling his eyebrows.

"She Weasel doesn't want anything to do you."

"Fuck you! Says who?"

"Says me, and the whole damned rest of the world!...Besides she's a fucking blood traitor!"

"A lot you know Brother. And don't fucking call her that…. She'll be the mother of my pure-blooded brats one day!"

Jumping down from the bar stool, Draco grabbed his drink and headed straight for the gorgeous redhead. Theo sat back for a moment, hoping that Draco was joking and that he wouldn't make contact because he was pretty sure that the brunette with the wild locks was none other than Granger.

Draco wasn't joking around, he slipped up behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around her, scooping her off her feet," So you've finally come to your senses! Are you ready to run away with me and make dozens of beautiful pure-blooded babies?"

"Malfoy! Put me down…Now!"

"Kiss me first….. And tell me you love me."

"You know I love you, baby."

Theo watched with mild horror as the She-Weasel pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. It wasn't anything like the muggle girl did, latching onto his face with her hands pulling at everything. Theo could see from across the room how much she loved Draco. It was apparent this was not their first kiss.

A look of abject horror, however, covered the face of Hermione Granger. Proving Theo wasn't the only one kept out of the loop. He turned to the bartender and ordered two more whiskeys. Crossing the room, he set one in the hand of Ms. Granger.

Hermione felt his presence slide next to her before he placed the glass in her hand. It had to be Nott. He and Draco were never far apart. Her pulse quickened, and she quickly sipped at the gold liquid. She'd admired him from afar, this last year, never actually having the chance to be this close to him. He always was at least a desk or more away. Sharp and intelligent, exactly her type, and precisely the wrong House. Slytherins just didn't mix with Gryffindors. Apparently, Ginny and Draco hadn't heard that rule. Her friend, now wholly wrapped around a slimy Slytherin.

"Interesting development …wouldn't you say?" His voice trickled down her spine, and she could feel his breath against her ear, his scent tickling her nose, leather, smoke, and whiskey.

"To say the least," She managed to utter.

She turned her head slightly, just enough for him to see the smirk growing, "Thank you, Mr. Nott,… For the drink," Raising her glass to his. She noticed her head fit perfectly just beneath his jaw.

"Theo, …..My name's Theo. Mr. Nott is my father."

"I don't suppose I'll ever be meeting the illustrious Mr. Nott," Her eyes sparkled when she spoke to him. She could just imagine his father's reaction to her, a mudblood. How dare she speak to him. And Gods forbid she touch his precious son. The thought of touching him caused her to giggle.

"Notorious is more like it, and I see no reason why he wouldn't want to meet you, Ms. Granger."

"Really," her eyebrow arched, "And it's Hermione. Ms. Granger sounds too much like my mother." She turned to face him, holding out her free hand to shake his.

Theo took her hand in his, her fingers were small, delicate and soft as a rose petal, "Really he would meet you that is …. My father, he's not what you think, he doesn't hate you….. I certainly don't….. hate you. Do you like this song?" Theo couldn't stop the flow of words tumbling from his mouth. It didn't help that she smelled so good. He shifted nervously from side to side, still clutching her hand, staring into her eyes. How many times had she starred in his shower fantasies? How many times had he dreamed of that delicate hand wrapped around  
….

"May I have my hand back Theo?"

"Sorry, yes," He dropped her hand and took a long drink from his glass. 

"Sorry, it's just, well you don't look like you do in school."

The tight muggle jeans she wore made her arse look amazing, but they were nothing compared to the skin-tight black lace top she had on, low cut, he could just glimpse the tops of her breasts. This made it difficult not to get caught staring.

"Neither do you," She chuckled at him, "Is that a bad thing?" She caught him staring at her cleavage but said nothing. She felt sexy not leered at.Tonight, she felt like being a bit naughty. And maybe a snake was just what she needed.

"Nope, no it most certainly isn't a bad thing," Theo chewed on his bottom lip, "You look amazing," His gaze lingered again on the jeans she had on, "I like those."

Her tongue licked at her bottom lip, and Theo stopped breathing. 

Hermione reached out and ran her fingers down the edge of his leather breeches, "I'm partial to these as well." She seemed to enjoy making him nervous. Not in the same way Pansy did. This felt playful, not malicious.

Draco and Ginny had stopped fondling one another and were now watching the exchange between himself and Hermione.

Draco was still grinning at him like a troll, "Come on, Uncle Bast has a table outside." Draco took Ginny by the hand, and she stepped in behind him, letting him part the crowd.

Theo stared down at the hand Hermione offered, hesitating for a mere heartbeat before grasping it in his. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he led her through the house, and into the open air of the back garden.

Rabastan lounged in his chair, a drink in his hand and the muggle girl grinding away on his lap, oblivious to anything but Rabastan's cock.

"Sorry to interrupt Uncle," Draco pulled out a chair for Ginny.

"No worries," He waved a dismissive hand at them, "She was sucking my cock until she started drooling on my bollocks," Rabastan scrunched his face up, "Rather an unpleasant sensation if you know what I mean… Right boys?"

Theo pulled out a chair for Hermione, seating her between himself and Draco. Putting her line of site directly on Rabastan.

Hermione wondered for a second whether or not it had been intentional. It would be a Slytherin thing to do.

"Uncle Rabastan, Father, will kill me, but you get to be the first to meet Ginevra…..Ginny, this is my Uncle Rabastan."

"Pleasure to meet you…Uumm."

"Bast is fine."

"Pleasure to meet you Bast and your friend," Ginny giggled.

"Not exactly sure what her name is," Rabastan grimaced, "What is her name Theo? You were playing with her first."

Horror crept into his eyes. He didn't want Hermione to think he was just out for a quick fuck. He may have been at the time and with that particular girl, but not her, not Hermione. If he were lucky enough, it would be more than just a one-night stand.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked at the blush on Theos cheeks, "Yes Theo, what is her name?"

"Not worth remembering," He smirked back, "Now this, this is Hermione," Introducing her to his uncle.

"Call me Bast. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Rabastan took a sidelong look at the girl in the dim lighting. She looked so much like her mother, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He knew she was alive and enrolled at Hogwarts. He just never imagined he would meet her like this. Sitting across from him, looking so much like Helen and chewing on her bottom lip like her father. She had no idea she was an heiress.

"So," Hermione, chose to ignore Rabastan and his friend for the moment, turning her attention to her redhead friend," You and Draco…How long has this been going on?"

"Go on… Because I thought we were best mates?" Theo casually draped his arm over the back of Hermione's chair. She surprised him when she leaned into his touch.

"We are best mates. It's just that we wanted some privacy before letting it get out…"

"How long Ginny?"

"Mione', please forgive me, it all happened toward the end of this school year…. So, not long really. No one knows, except for you two now... Can we discuss it later?" Her eyes pleaded Hermione to drop it for now.

"Really, Ginny? Has either of you thought of the consequences of this relationship?... Draco, what would your father have to say? What would any of your uncles have to say?" Hermione looked directly at Rabastan for the answer.

Rabastan interrupted his heated snogging session for the briefest of seconds, "I think you assume too much, my dear."

"You're saying you wouldn't mind then if I were hypothetically with... Theo?"

Rabastans eyes turned cold, glaring at Theo. He loved Theo like a son. But he was painfully aware of the curse on the Notts, and he just wasn't keen on him defiling the Heiress to the House Lestrange.

Hermione assumed the cold glare directed at her, was due to her blood status, "Oh ... it's alright because of Ginny's pureblood?"

"You're assuming my Love, again." Rabastan winked and went back to sucking on the muggle girls neck.

Breaking the tension, Draco laughed, "Well, I told my father all about you the other day," He pulled Ginny into his lap, stroking her hair, and kissing her cheek, "I was serious about being with you Ginevra."

"I love you so much Draco." Ginny tucked a lock of platinum hair behind his ear, softly kissing his cheek. "These short few weeks we've been apart have been torture."

Theo and Hermione looked at each other, twin expressions of gagging and revulsion on their faces.

'Rocket Queen' split through the night air as the band belted out the Guns N Roses cover song. The muggle girl was happily bouncing away on Rabastans lap, began singing along, moaning in all the right places.

Hermione snorted into her drink, "Well, at least she knows the words." Giggling like a school girl she leaned closer to Theo, fitting nicely beneath his arm.

Theo's hand still rested on her shoulder, while his fingers traced along the seam of her blouse, he gave her a shy smile, "Fancy a walk? Or do you want to watch the rest of this show?" 

Motioning toward the snogging couples.

"I would love to take a stroll with you, Mr. Nott, as I'm not sure I could stomach much more…..This, over here," She pointed at the muggle girl, "Is just odd and I might add mildly entertaining in a vulgar manner, and I should be properly offended. But I'm not….. That, however!" She looked at her friend sitting atop the Slytherin Prince, "Is disgustingly sweet and far too fluffy for my tastes."

"So, no grand, fluffy, romantic gestures for you then?" Theo took her arm in his, "I'll have to remember that for future reference, hypothetically speaking of course." Bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it twice, he heard her breath catch.

Theo dared to glance into her eyes. She was smiling, and he could breathe again. Returning a smile, he led her toward the bonfire.

Neither noticed Rabastan watching them. Tired of the muggle in his lap, he shoved her to the side. She squealed and landed hard on her bum.  
"Obliviate" Rabastan flicked his hand at the girl, she stood up on wobbly legs, looking lost and confused as she staggered toward the bonfire.

Rabastan tucked himself back into his trousers and turned away from the girl. He pulled out a leather case, and he scooted himself closer to the table leaning against it on his elbows, he took out the pictures. 

Rabastan poured himself another drink from the bottle Draco had brought back. Staring down at his brother, Rodolphus, who looked back at him, with one arm wrapped around his first wife, Helen, and their two-year-old daughter, Hermione. In another, she was playing on the lawn of Lestrange Manor, with her aunt, Bellatrix. The older witch enchanted a herd of wooden horses to gallop in a big circle around the toddler. Bella was happy then, and she loved her niece. Not that she would recognize her now, Bella's mind was gone, it had drifted away on a sea of hatred. He didn't think Bella would even know her best friend at this point let alone her niece. When Helen died all that was good in Bella went with her.

There would need to be a family meeting. If Theo was going to be involved in his niece's life, he needed to know who she was. And he needed to keep that fucking demon on a bloody leash.

"You fancy another drink?" Theo asked as they walked past the house, "It's not as crowded."

"Let's take one with us. I want to sit by the fire."

"Wait here," Theo found her a seat in the front room, "Be back in a flash, promise," He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Pushing his way to the bar, he felt the shadow inside him start to move again. Theo asked for the whole bottle, getting a glare from the man behind the counter. Theo slid a hundred pound note his way, and the man handed him two bottles. The hallway became crowded, and someone jostled him, pushing him against a wall. He waited for a bit until the crowd thinned again, she waited patiently in the oversized chair. Theo took a moment to observe her from the darkened hall. He watched her like this before at school. No one knew, not even Draco. It startled him when the voice whispered in his ear, his shadow's voice, 'I like her too, let's play.'

Theo whispered back to the shadow, "No way,"

'Then you must give me another,' Theo could feel the venom dripping from its lips, 'I want the muggle before the night is over,' It hissed in his ear.

"Fine," Theo felt silly talking to himself in the crowded hallway, thankful that no one seemed to notice. He was beginning to get a little concerned about his mental health. Tomorrow he needed to bring this up with his dad. Tonight, however, was for her.

And there she was smiling at him as if he were the only one in the room, jumping up she took his hand in hers, following the path out back towards the fire.

"Two bottles? Theodore Nott, are you trying to get me pissed?"

"Would it work?"

"More than likely I would vomit on your boots and pass out… So no."  
Theo handed the second bottle to a passerby, "I don't fancy vomit on my boots or an unconscious young woman either, I happen to like my partners to participate," His smugness fell away, "Not that I've had that many partners that is to say…. Because I haven't, I mean I have done it, …Just there haven't been . . . . . ." Theo stammered.

Hermione stopped and turned to him. Tonight, she would show her Gryffindor courage. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and on her tip toes, she softly kissed his lips, lingering just long enough to feel him breathe and relax. She found it adorable when the cool exterior became flustered.

Her lips left his before he could deepen the kiss, and he wanted to deepen that kiss. Thankfully, she stayed wrapped up in his arms, and she didn't pull away when he held her tight against him. A heavy thud sounded as the bottle dropped to the ground without breaking, and Theo let his hands drift down to her bum. Hermione kissed at his neck and Theo buried his nose in her riotous mass of curls. He shoved his hands deep into the back pockets of those tight, muggle jeans, and pulled her even closer. He knew she could feel him, hard against her belly.

"Theo," Her whisper cut through the noise of the crowd around them.

He steadied his breathing, "Yeah?"

"Can we go sit and look at the stars?"

Theo cupped her chin and looked down into her eyes, "Anything you want Love,"

"I spotted a meadow just south of the bonfire. We could go there…. I just want to look at the stars and maybe get to know you a little better…. Without our Houses getting in the way, no Slytherin, no Gryffindor. Just us."

"That sounds nice Love, can I still hold you?" He still hadn't let loose of her, afraid that if he did, he might never have a second chance.

"Yes, you had better, I want to snuggle and look at the stars, Theodore….. What's your middle name?"

"Daemon, after my grandfather," He mumbled into her hair.

"So, I want to go snuggle and look at the stars, Theodore Daemon Nott."

"Jr. I'm a Jr., and I thought you didn't go for all that romantic nonsense?"

"Well, Theodore Daemon Nott Jr. Maybe, sometimes I do,…. Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't if you don't. Did you already forget? Slytherin," Theo pulled away kissing the tip of her nose as he did, "We are experts at keeping secrets ..... Come on then, show me the way. Let's snuggle under the stars. It will be our little secret."

Past the fire and the safety of the crowds, she led him to the meadow she had passed earlier in the evening. More than a few times she wondered if she was going too far and could she trust Theo. Both he and Draco were Death Eaters, if they didn't have His Mark already they would have it soon. She wasn't stupid. Neither one removed their leather jackets throughout the night. Where she noticed Rabastan had rolled up his sleeves not caring who saw. Was she a fool to go along with a boy she didn't know or hardly knew? Looking back at him now as he followed her down the path, he wasn't the same quiet, studious boy she knew from school. He'd grown taller and more muscular, but that wasn't it. An element inside of Theo had changed, and as dangerous as it felt, it intrigued her, whatever this was or was going to turn out to be. She made up her mind to charge head first into it. Maybe he would be hers, and maybe this was a mistake, but he was her mistake to make.

Her mistake was smiling sweetly at her under the stars. Theo reached down and plucked a wild daisy and slipped it behind her ear before leaning down to catch her mouth. This time she parted her lips, letting him in. Her mind swirled with too many thoughts. She needed to let go and enjoy the moment, forget that she was snogging a Death Eater because that she was sure of. She just needed to see that Mark to confirm it. And then what, she thought, then what? Because no matter what, she still wanted to kiss him, still wanted to feel his chest. Most of all she wanted to feel him between her thighs. They were here, however, to look at the stars.

Theo inhaled the fresh smell of the forest. This was what he had wanted, to lay naked beneath the stars with a beautiful witch. Not soaked in the blood of the thing he butchered in the woods.  
Theo pulled his wand from his coat, conjuring a soft feather bed for this beautiful creature from the grass. Petals from wildflowers transfigured themselves into a blanket.

Looking up he watched Hermione setting up wards around the meadow, Theo stood by her side and added his own. No one would disturb them tonight.

Theo scooped her up and tossed her into the middle of the conjured feather bed. Pouncing on top of her, he kissed her nose as he rolled to the side, pulling her half on to his chest, "How's this?"

"Perfect," Snuggling deeper into the crook of his arm, "I could never have dreamed this, being here with you," Placing her hand over his heart feeling the steady rhythm against her palm.

"What? You never fancied me? I am crushed Granger, you've broken my heart," His laugh was contagious. "I could have sworn I'd seen you following me in the library the last term. Are you sure you're not secretly madly in love with me?"

Her fits of giggles died down, and she sighed, "I did notice you, not in a love-sick pining sort of way but I noticed when you were near me." 

Theo smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I noticed you as well, maybe a bit more than you did me."

Hermione gasped an exaggerated gasp, "Theodore, are you saying you fancied me all this time?"

"Not in a love-sick pining sort of way mind you, I simply noticed you….a lot."

"I'm glad Ginny talked me into coming to this party."

"Me too," He whispered into her hair.

"So, did you ever dream about me?" Her fingers traced the logo on his shirt.

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, "I wouldn't call it dreaming, it was more of a fantasy in the shower sort of thing."

"Theo," Shocked she swatted his chest, "You, naughty boy!"

"You have no idea just how naughty, …Are you certain you want to be out here….. All alone … With such a bad boy?"

"Wouldn't change it for the world, oddly enough this is exactly what I needed."

"You needed me? Or is it my bottle of whiskey? Maybe my transfiguration skills?"

Hermione sighed and leaned up onto his chest. She ran her hands through his long dark hair, tangling her fingers and pulling him into another long snogging session.

"It's you. It's the whiskey. It's everything I needed tonight." She softly whispered against his mouth.

"And after tonight?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands. 

"I suppose I haven't thought about it,"

"I have, and I don't want this to be just one night,… I know things will be complicated for us, between your friends and my friends. But it's a big castle, and there are always holidays….. I want to get to know you."

"It's not just our friends Theo. It's your family."

"What about them, they'll love you." He teased.

"Theodore Daemon Nott Jr. just how bloody pissed are you?"

"Not very, …..Fuck them. We'll move to France with Malfoy...........  
What? Do you really think Malfoy Sr. approves of the She-Weasel?"

"What about …" She caught herself before tipping her hand, and if it had been anyone other than a Slytherin, she might have been able to slide. Hermione didn't want him to know that she even suspected he carried the Mark. Not yet.

He let her settle back down into the crook of his arm and tangled his legs around hers. They stared up at the night sky, silent. Taking turns sipping from the bottle.

Finally, she could feel sweat beginning to dampen his t-shirt, "Would it be more comfortable if you took your jacket off," There she said it, the gauntlet thrown down. Now would he do it? It must be the whiskey talking. Otherwise, she would never have been so brave to ask a Death Eater to show his mark. Even one with adorable brown eyes, and soft lips.

"I'm quite comfortable like this," Theo let out a nervous laugh, "We're having a lovely night, are you sure you want me to take it off?"

Hermione sat up, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, "It's alright Theo, you can take it off….. I know you have it, and I want to see it."

"How?" Theo looked at her as if she had grown a set of antlers.

"Brightest Witch, blah… blah… blah….. I want to see it!" This was definitely the whiskey talking. She took another swig to bolster her bravery.

"This was the, 'What about' statement wasn't it?" Theo took the bottle from the fiery little lioness, untangled himself from her limbs and stood next to the bed, "You're sure? …. Damn it! I really liked you, you know."

"I like you too Theo. So, what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? I like you no matter what Theo. I've suspected all this time that it was there and I'm still here! ... What were you going to do just wear a coat for the rest of your life or the rest of mine… Did you think I wouldn't notice?" How could he be so thick? It's not like she was talking to Ronald.

"Honestly I didn't think it would ever go this far, I didn't think you would let me get this close, but then you kissed me….. Why did you kiss me?"

"I needed too, and I wanted too. I wanted to do something tonight without thinking about it. Without over-analyzing everything…. I know that you understand that Theo."

"This is our secret then?"

"Everything?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Everything, the kiss, the stars, this Mark and anything else that takes place." He hissed at her, noting a wisp of disappointment as it crossed her face. He was angry and taking it out on her. Why did she have to know everything? He felt his shadow stir.

"And us?" Tears loomed in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Especially us! Now don't cry Love, you asked for this…. You wanted to see it," Theo peeled off the heavy leather coat.

Hermione turned her head away, closing her eyes.

Standing in front of her with his arm outstretched, the skull and snake glaring ink-black against the white of his skin, "Here it is…. You better open your eyes," He growled at her, his shadow was awake.

There it was, the wild creature bared before her. In an instant, he changed from the sweet boy putting flowers in her hair, to the predator she suspected lurking in the background. It should have scared her, and she should be terrified. She wasn't. Hermione held out her hand to pull Theo back down onto the bed. He was on his knees at her side and looking as if he wanted to eat her. Rising on her knees as well she ran her hands beneath his shirt, her fingers splayed across his abdomen and up his chest, taking the t-shirt with them. His hand stopped her in her exploration when she moved back down to the buttons of his breeches.

"I thought we were looking at stars," He smirked.

"You hang out with Malfoy entirely too much… And if I'm to have one night with you, I plan on enjoying every second of every minute with you."

"I never said that," Cupping her face in his hands, "I never said this was only for tonight. I fully expected you to take one look at my arm and storm off…. I think we've both had enough of this." He plucked the whiskey bottle from her hand and tossed it into the woods before reaching under her lace blouse and tugging it over her head. He leaned down and trailed light kisses along her jawline, nibbling at her neck as his fingers unclasped the thin lace of her bra. Theo lowered her to the bed, while his tongue drifted down, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth, as his tongue circled the sensitive nub.

Hermione moaned long and low, raising her hips to allow him to pull the tight jeans down and off her ankles. 

Leaving her thin lace knickers in place. He had plans for those. His thumbs replaced his tongue on her nipples, and he moved down her belly. Bringing her legs up to rest on his shoulders. Theo's hands now parted her thighs. Hermione arched her back as he licked along the seam of the lace. Theo pushed her panties to the side with one finger and thrust his tongue into her core before nibbling and sucking on her clit. She made the most delicious noises, as she quivered against him. Her nails dug into his scalp while she pushed her mons into his mouth. She whimpered and squirmed, her wet knickers seeming to get in her way of reaching an orgasm.

Her hands found the edges of the lace, getting only as far as her hips before Theo grasped her hands in his and pinned them to her sides, "Oh, did you want these off Love?" He licked and kissed through the thin lace, sucking at her dripping cunt. Driving her to the edge, Theo felt his shadow peer out from behind his eyes. It whispered in his ear, 'Tear them off….. with your fucking teeth.'

"Theo please, please Theo," She panted and begged. Only then did he grasp her thin, black lace knickers in his teeth tearing them off. Theo let loose of her hands, sucking her clit into his mouth, and thrust two fingers deep into her pussy. Her thighs clamped down around his ears. Wresting them off, he pinned one open with his right arm and then the left. She whimpered as he pulled his fingers from her dripping pussy and gasped as he dragged his tongue the length of her slit, stopping only to tickle her bundle of nerves with the tip. She began to quiver and moan once more, her pussy red and swollen, glistened with arousal.

"Mmmmmmm….. Theo, Theo fuck me," Hermione grasped him by the hair, "Please, I need you inside of me…. Please, Oh Gods, please….. I need you. . . . . . . ."

Theo sat up and wiped at his mouth with his discarded shirt, breathing hard he stood next to the bed and pulled off the leather breeches, his hard cock dripped with anticipation. He stood there for a moment just to admire what a beautiful witch she was, a Goddess on a bed of wildflowers. The only thing Theo would change would be to have the full moon glowing against her naked flesh. He smiled, thinking next time because there would be a next time.

This wasn't anything like his first experience, that was a hunt and a bloodletting. This was his first time. This woman wanted him, encircled him with her legs, she pulled his length into her core, with her arms wrapped tightly around him. She purred his name and called out to the Gods, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to taste her own desire.

Theo forgot to breathe, her soft walls clenched around him, and he forgot how to move or even think. She whispered his name against his lips, breaking the trance. And Theo rolled them over, setting her on top, letting her control the pace. Reveling in her beauty while she rode his cock. He needed the visual of entering her, just seeing his cock slid in and out of her drove him to the edge, grabbing hold of her hips he rocked against her. His breath husky with desire, he breathed her name. She took his hands in hers and raised them above his head. Caressing his arms, stroking her fingers down the length of them. Theo's breath caught as her fingers lingered over the skull and snake. Locking her hands with his, she rolled her hips and drowned him with a kiss. Her breasts crushed to his chest, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last in this torturous position. Her desire trickled down his abdomen, and Theo needed to move, he needed to take back the power. He flipped her over, and she let out a little squeal as Theo sank into her once more. His thumb circled her clit as he pumped into her. He groaned when he felt her hips rise to meet his. His balls began to tighten, and his breath became ragged. He wanted her to join him. He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, slowing down until he felt her begin to quiver and tighten around him. Theo sank down on top of her and wrapped her in his arms. He felt his cock pulse inside her as he came. Theo kissed at her lips and marveled at the beauty of her pleasure. She shivered against him, and he rolled over plucking his wand from atop the pile of clothes. He cast a quick warming charm before pulling her to his chest once more.

Theo dozed off only to wake to the sensation of fingers stroking his forearm.

Hermione stared at the skull and snake as she traced the image with her fingers. The arm she was laying on tightened around her pulling her close. Theo was awake, he moved his arm closer to her, "You're not afraid of it?"

"No, intrigued by it perhaps, but not afraid. Not of you anyway. I imagine Draco has one to match?"

"Yeah, he does. You know I can't be seen with you."

"I know," Her voice tinged with sadness.

Theo rolled on top her, pecking her lips, "Will it be torturous for you?" He teased dramatically. Tickling her before tangling his fingers in her curls, "I'll find a way to see you."  
"And how do you propose we do this?"

"Well, I'm sure between the Brightest Witch and I might add…. And I'm not boasting here ….. But as a powerful Dark Wizard such as myself, we should be able to come up with a method of communication."

"I have a few ideas myself Mr. Powerful Dark Wizard," Hermione kissed the end of his nose.

Theo hissed, and the long-awaited burn ignited in the Mark, "Fuck!...I have to go." He kissed her, nipping at her lip as he pulled away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, somehow, I promise!" Theo scrambled to find his clothes, pulling on his breeches and the leather coat, slipping quickly into his boots. He kissed her once more turning to a swirl of black and disapparated from the meadow.

Theo left her in the silence of the meadow alone. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, her hand rested in the hollow of his pillow, still warm to the touch. She stood and bent to pick up her clothes and smiled at the black t-shirt sitting on her clothes. She pulled it over her head, tugged on her jeans and went to find Ginny. As she was sure, Draco had been summoned as well.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N A huge Thank you to my Alpha DutchScorRosefan without her I would still be stuck. She basically wrote the shower scene for me and I just made it my own. Then my Beta stepped in and fixed the rest. You guys are the greatest. This took me a long ass time to write and I really apologize for not updating sooner. Sometimes life sucks and you have to be an adult. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer : I don’t own anything and make no money it all belongs to JKR

Chapter Four  
Wicked Dreams

“I asked him for it.  
For the blood, for the rust,  
for the sin.  
I didn’t want the pearls other girls talked   
about,  
or the fine marble of palaces,  
or even the roses in the mouth of servants.  
I wanted pomegranates-  
I wanted darkness,  
I wanted him.  
\- Daniella Michallen “Persephone Speaks”

In the still, grey light of Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Ginny slipped unseen through the back door and into an empty kitchen. Neither girl had spoken a word since leaving the party. Hermione grasped Ginny’s hand and tugged her back to the kitchen table, “There’s no way to sneak past Mrs. Black.” Hermione flicked her wand at Ginny’s coat, transfiguring it into a fluffy robe and her high heels into slippers. “We’ll fix tea and start some breakfast……. Everyone will be up soon……… Why didn’t we portkey into the bedroom?”

“Too much noise,” Ginny whispered.

Hermione turned her wand to her coat and completed the charm. She had just finished transfiguring her boots when the faint creak of footsteps making their way down the stairs reached them. Ginny quickly turned on lights and started the kettle while Hermione scorgified her face and messed her hair, doing the same for Ginny while she pulled down the china from the cupboards. 

Molly Weasley’s shrill voice filled the kitchen, “What in Merlin's name are you girls up so early for?” 

“Ummm, well we thought we might do a bit of shopping, and we wanted to get an early start,” Hermione smiled. “As a matter of fact, we were just going to grab a spot of tea and some toast…………."

Molly stood with her hands on her hips, scrutinizing the scene before her. Mothers intuition told her the girls were up to something.

“Mione, I think I’ll just run up and shower first.” Ginny made for the staircase avoiding her mother’s gaze. Having Fred and George as brothers ruined it for her. She couldn’t get away with anything.

Hermione dashed up the stairs after her friend. She could hear Mrs. Weasley calling out to them, “What about your tea? Girls ……. You forgot your tea.”

“We’ll grab it on the way-out Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione called out.

Molly narrowed her eyes and smirked. She heard the door open this morning knowing the girls had snuck out last night. To where and with whom she was unsure. What she did know was that two young ladies had not slept in their beds last night and came home smelling of spirits.

“Mione I’m exhausted. What are we going to do all day? We can’t stay here……..You know Mum will have us running ragged.” Ginny pulled off the fluffy robe and kicked the slippers into her closet before flopping unceremoniously onto her bed.

Hermione mumbled ‘Finite,' and the charm ended, hanging up the leather jacket and tugging off her boots. Groaning, she collapsed next to her friend. “My parents are on holiday. We’ll go there……. Now go shower. I’ll get some things together.”

“Want to tell me why you're wearing someone’s shirt?” Ginny grinned over at her.

Hermione smiled pulling the shirt up to her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, running her tongue over her kiss-swollen lips. Giggling, she looked up at Ginny. "Mmmmm, later. Let’s get the bloody hell out of here and get a nap. Then I’ll tell you all about it…….. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about Draco!”

Both girls freshly showered and dressed, headed down the staircase. Sneaking past the covered portrait of Mrs. Black. Neither girl wanted to hear her ranting this morning. Hermione’s head still pounded from the hangover and she doubted that Ginny felt any better.

Ronald Weasley stood at the bottom of the landing, “Just where do you think you two are going?” His hands placed firmly on his hips reminding Hermione, so much of his mother. She had to stifle a giggle.

“Shopping Ronnikins. Not that it’s any of your business…….. No! You are not going with us. Now get out of the way, or I’ll move you myself.” Hermione was in no mood for Ronald and his possessive behavior. 

“Besides,” Ginny spoke from behind her, " Won’t your little boyfriend, Harry, be here today?”

“He will, and that should be the reason you two stay put today……. Ginny, I thought you would want to be here…… I thought you liked Harry?”

Ginny scoffed, “When I was ten!” Stepping around Hermione. She pushed Ron out of the way and headed to the hearth. “See you later Ronnikins.”

Ron grabbed at Hermione’s arm as she passed, “Stay here and hang out with me today Baby. Do you really need to go out shopping?” His fingers trailed down to her fingertips as he made pathetic puppy eyes at her. “Hey, where did you get this?” He pointed to the black KISS t-shirt she still wore.

She had pulled it on after her shower, not willing to let go of Theo just yet. It may turn into something more but at this point, everything was still so new. She hoped she would hear from him before school started. But she was fully prepared for the reality of it being a one-night stand and that he would do nothing but sneer and tease her when they returned to Hogwarts that fall. Theo might just as well have been a dream. Her reality, however, was standing in front of her, groping her arm.

Hermione thought she might vomit up the scant tea and toast she had just had. At one time she would have given anything to have Ronald so much as notice her. Now, she was about to lose her breakfast at his slightest touch,” Ewww….. Ronald, no. It’s a girl’s day. Now shove off!” She swatted his hand and sidestepped around him, ignoring his questioning of the shirt.

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and followed Ginny to Diagon Ally. Quickly glancing over her shoulder as she uttered the words. Ronald was still staring at them from the stairs, his mouth gaping like a fish. 

The girls stepped from the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, and the overwhelming aroma of fresh brewed coffee and bacon hit them. Hermione's stomach grumbled, breakfast was in order. “Gin, I think we need something more than just toast……. I know I do.”  
“Full English and tons of Coffee for me,” Ginny grabbed a table toward the back and Hermione waved down the waiter. 

Full and sleepy, they took the floo straight to Hermione’s living room, both girls collapsing on the sofa in a fit of giggles.   
“I couldn’t get out of that house fast enough. Can you believe the gall of your brother?” Hermione pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over them as they snuggled into the cushions. 

“Prick. Who does Ronald think he is? He may be my older brother, but he certainly isn’t the boss of me…….. So, now that we’re free, I want details,” Ginny waggled her eyebrows at Hermione. “If I’m not mistaken you had a freshly fucked look about you this morning.”

“Before I disclose any information, you owe me an explanation. Because the last thing I knew, was that you had a massive crush on one Harry Potter.”

“Ewww, as I said, when I was ten I may have had a thing for Harry. How about you? What about my brother? You seem to have pretty chummy over the last few months if I’m not mistaken.”

Hermione gagged, “Ewwww, no. Not anymore... You’ve seen him eat! He’s thicker than a troll, always walking about with his mouth open. I don’t want to talk about Ron ……Tell me about Draco?”

“Tell me about Theo?”

“Fine, Theo is……. Theo is everything. Everything that I’ve ever wanted,” Hermione sighed, holding the t-shirt to her nose and breathing in.   
"He’s romantic. He listens when I talk, he’s intelligent and thoughtful. I could drown in his kisses.” Hermione blushed and bit her bottom lip, “And Ginny, he has a huge cock, and he knows how to use it. Unlike a few others.” She rolled her eyes.

“Just what others have you had?” Ginny laughed and tossed a pillow at her friend. "You’ve been holding out on me, you slag!”

“Well, you might as well know……… I kind of fucked Ron……. Just once………. It was sad really.”

Ginny’s eyes went wide, her mouth fell open, "WHAT?”

“I fucked Ron……. A few months ago.” Hermione cringed. “That’s why he’s been a bit clingy toward me……..I’m afraid he thinks we’re together now. It was after the fight at the Ministry……………. We were all still in hospital………..I’d had a nightmare, about Dolohov………It was so real....... I could almost feel him whispering in my ear.” Hermione smirked at Ginny, "You know he felt me up when he had ahold of me…… Not just a quick grope Ginny. His hand was under my jumper, under my bra. I felt his lips against my cheek………… Ginny, he was terrifying……….. I still remember the feel of his tongue on my skin, as he whispered filthy things against my neck, and Ginny, he was so hard it made my head swim…. Is it sick that I wanted him? So, when I dreamed of him, it scared me…….. And turned me on at the same time……… The only one available was of course…….. Ronald.”

“Nope changed my mind. I don’t want to hear about you and my brother. I want to hear about Theo and his big cock. And maybe Dolohov, because that was fucking bloody hot.”

Hermione giggled, “Dolohov is fucking bloody hot........ Terrifying but fucking bloody hot!” She chewed on her lip for a moment, “That’s why he let loose of me………. I felt him up. I reached back and stroked my hand along that bulge, and I made him gasp. He wasn’t expecting that from me…… Dolohov pushed his cock into my hand and whispered something in Russian before shoving me to the ground and hitting me with that curse…….. I’ve had dreams of him ever since…. Even though the bastard cursed me, I couldn’t stop thinking of him, until Theo.”

Ginny snuggled deeper into the blanket, “That’s how Draco and I started. He snuck in to visit me that first night. He said he felt bad for what happened. And while the rest of you were recuperating, we were getting to know one another……. He’s actually quite sweet, and he adores me, spoils me, treats me like a goddess.” Ginny began to giggle, “And Hermione, he has a huge cock.”

“Then, you’ve seen the Mark?” Hermione's voice took on a serious tone.

“Yes, and you? I take it Theo has a matching one?”

“Yeah, he does……. Honestly Gin, it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It kind of turns me on…… How about you?” 

“Merlin help me, but it does.” Ginny smiled as her eyes closed.

Hermione chuckled, “I guess this means we both have a thing for bad boys.”

Hermione drifted off to sleep. Wrapped in Theos scent, she dreamed of long dark hair tickling her cheek, soft lips trailing along her collarbone, the muscles of his chest lying against her, his hard cock pressed into her hip. Hermione moaned in her sleep, rubbing her thighs together, her hand traveled down to the apex of her legs. Stroking the sensitive nub as he whispered into her ear, ‘ Moya Krasivaya malen’kaya ptichka.’ 

Hermione bolted upright on the sofa, her heart pounding in her chest, gasping for air. It wasn’t Theo. It should have been Theo. Jumping up, she raced to the kitchen. Turning the faucet to cold, gulping at the cool water, she splashed her face and took deep, even breathes. It was just a panic attack. She willed her mind to breathe, just breathe. Dolohov wasn’t here. She was safe. Looking up at the clock it was noon, she had only slept o few hours. Her head still hurt, and she would give just about anything for a proper hangover potion. Next year she would be sure to learn how to make that one.

Standing at the sink, she let the warm afternoon sun streaming through the window chase away the shadows of the nightmare. Everything still felt so surreal. She closed her eyes, her hands trembled at the memory of Dolohov pressed against her. She could still feel his breath in her ear. And feel the length of his cock pressing into her hip. It wasn’t the smell of Theo, but Dolohov that still clung to her. Her skin prickled on her neck where his beard had rubbed. She could still taste the cigar he had smoked and oddly the sweet taste of rum. The dampness in her knickers drew her back to reality. Hermione trembled slightly in the warm sunlit kitchen. She wasn’t lying when she told Ginny he terrified her. 

She was hungry again. Cooking up lunch would hopefully distract her from her thoughts of the Dark Wizard. Her mother’s garden was in full bloom, ripe with tomatoes and beans, squash blossoms and carrot tops and a big, fat, black raven. 

Hermione blinked in the bright sunlight as she walked out onto the back steps to get a closer look. Still feeling hazy as if she were dreaming. Her pulse quickened at the thought of the big, black bird suddenly turning into Antonin Dolohov. 

The bird seemed to be waiting for something or someone. The Raven cocked its head to the side. Blinking at her, it called to her with the soft knocking it used with its young, as Hermione approached him cautiously with an outstretched hand. Her only experiences being with owls, and she hoped this would work. Now close enough to touch the tip of its wing, she could see the pouch attached to its leg. The Raven reached down, and with his beak, he untied the pouch and dropped it into Hermione's hand. Unlike an owl, this bird didn’t beg for treats but leapt to the sky and disappeared.

Hermione watched him fly away as she walked over to her mother’s garden bench. Laying the little parcel on the seat, she tapped it with her wand. Giving it a once over for anything nasty that may lay in wait. Assured that nothing insidious was inside, she opened the pouch. A note and a necklace sat nestled in the bottom of the bag. She sighed with relief as read the note. It was her other Dark Wizard.   
Found you  
T  
Hermione carefully removed the small silver locket. Its center stone flickered with imbibed flames. Hermione recognized it from a picture in a book, of course, she had read about them, and now she held one in her hand, Dragon's Breath fire opal. And on the inside, a moving picture of Theo, smiling next to a beautiful, dark horse.

“That’s my Asha,” Theo whispered into her ear.

Hermione let out a startled squawk. Strong arms wrapped around her and Theo was holding her tightly, “I’m sorry love. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You bastard! Damn you. You scared me to death. You know that.” Hermione pulled out of his grasp and stood. Quickly coming around the other side of the bench she threw her arms around his neck, “The Raven is yours then?................... And why didn’t I hear you apparate in, there was no pop. There should have been pop.”

Theo kissed her nose and pulled her close, “The Raven is my uncle's, they are pretty good at finding people.” He laced his fingers through her curls. His lips crashed down on hers in a devouring kiss. 

Hermione felt his lips form into a grin, and he chuckled, breaking their kiss. “Any chance I’ll ever get that shirt back?”

“Nope.” Hermione nipped at his bottom lip. Her hands smoothed down the front of his black cloak, it shimmered and shifted, rippling in the soft summer breeze. She stood back to look at him and could see the silver mask hooked on his belt. Her eyes met his, fear flickered briefly, but she still held out her hand.

“Sorry, I should have changed……. But I couldn’t wait to see you,” Theo laced his fingers in hers.

Hermione let out a soft gasp at his blood-stained fingers but didn’t let go. Instead, she pulled him closer. She should be angry. She should be terrified. He stood there so casually as if in a Quidditch uniform, his dark hair curling around his ears and his little boy smile melted her heart. The black Death Eater robes and the vicious mask, and his blood-stained hands were quickly forgotten.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers deliberately grazing the cold silver of his mask. “Can I see it?” She whispered against his neck.

“Not out here,” he chuckled. “How about we take a shower, and you can do more than just look at it?” Theo’s tongue teased the hollow of her throat.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, “The mask you dunderhead! Not your cock!” Taking his hand in hers once more, Hermione turned and tugged him toward the back steps.

A silent shadow solidified, materializing in front of her in a swirl of black, its silver mask gleamed in the bright sunlight. Hermione staggered backward slamming into Theo and sliding to the ground at his feet. The scream catching in her throat. That damned silver mask she had been so eager to touch, now turned her blood cold and sent shivers of terror down her spine. 

Theo pulled her to her feet, “Fucking Draco! Fucking bloody cunt, you scared her……. Now take off that fucking mask you twat…… And apologize.”

“Sorry Granger.” Draco’s soft gray eyes twinkled with mischief, and Hermione could feel the smirk beneath that deadly mask.

Narrowing her eyes, she thought about punching him in the nose again. But Draco waved his hand in front of his face and the mask dissolved into the same black mist of apparition, and her curiosity took the upper hand once more.

“You all right Granger?” She was staring at him and not with the normal distain, but fascination, “Pardon me for the scare? Don’t suppose you’ll invite us in for tea then?.................Granger?........... Granger?”

Painting a smile on her face, she took Theo’s hand in hers, "Tea…… Yes, I’m fine Draco……….let’s get inside.” Later, after lunch, she would ask them to show her how they managed that silent apparition. None of them had a license to apparate yet, and the black mist intrigued her more than she wanted to admit.

Theo shrugged off his robes, “Want to point me towards the loo so I can clean up Love?” 

“For fuck's sake Theo! You give me a ration to of shite for the mask, and you don’t have the decency to cast a Tergeo and get the blood off your hands!” Draco scoffed at him. 

Out of the bright sun, Hermione could get a better look at the two Death Eaters now standing in her mother’s kitchen. Draco appeared to be cleaner than Theo. He had at least charmed the majority of the gore from his clothing. Spatters of blood still stained his black boots and the hem of his robes. Theo, however, needed a shower. His black clothing dyed darker in far more areas than Draco’s. Bits of whatever it was that called them away still clinging to the both of them.

Draco was still grinning at Theo, fully enjoying how smitten his friend appeared, “Hey Granger, where are your manners? You said we would have tea,” Pulling up a chair for himself at the kitchen table.

“I’ll probably regret telling you this but Draco make yourself at home……….. Tea is in the pantry, the kettles on the stove, and you’ll find food in the refrigerator….. Oh and Draco, you’ll find Ginny asleep on the sofa, just through that door,” Hermione pointed the way, “Theo, come with me……….. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Hermione took his hand in hers and led him toward the back stairwell and up toward her rooms. They were not as posh as the house at the party the previous night and nowhere near as extravagant as she would expect a pureblood prince like Theo to have. Still, her parents had money, both medical professionals with a dual dental practice. Her rooms were large with an ensuite bath, and as an only child, she might be a bit spoiled. Ronald visited only one time and after his numerous snide comments, it was his last visit. 

As they reached the door, Theo stepped in close behind her, pushing her long curls to the side and baring her neck. His fingers brushed against her skin, and she felt her nipples harden as he placed light kisses behind her ear. His cock pressed against her bum and she fumbled with the doorknob. 

“I love the locket, Theo. It’s beautiful. Will you fasten it for me?” Hermione nibbled at her lower lip as they entered the bedroom. Theo’s hands wrapped around her hips and his fingers slipped the top button of her jeans open. Hermione giggled and brought both ends of chain up around her neck, "Please Theo?” 

“Mmmmm I love to hear you beg.” Theo snaked his hands up under the t-shirt cupping both breasts, his thumbs lightly grazing over the hardened nubs. His lips continued their assault on her neck, and he whispered into her ear, “Relligo.”

The silver chain slipped through her fingers fastening itself, and the locket lay warm against her skin, his wandless magic sent shivers down her spine, “Whisper into it Love and I’ll come to you.” Theo’s teeth caught her earlobe while his fingers tugged at her hard nipples, soaking her knickers as he ground his cock against her arse. Hermione's head swam, she let out a soft little moan and turned her head to capture his mouth, her fingers curling into his long dark hair stiff with dried blood. 

Theo’s hand descended into her knickers, his fingers sliding into her slick pussy and back up to circle her throbbing clit. Hermione’s knees trembled, and she wantonly pressed her arse against his hard bulge. The image of Antonin and the memory of the dream flashed in her mind causing her breath to catch. But it was Theo's smooth cheek against her skin and his comforting scent. It was Theo’s soft lips and tongue that tasted of sugar mice and the American cigarettes he and Draco had been smoking all night. Not Antonin Dolohov.

Theo groaned, he wanted to fuck her, right here, right now amongst the plethora of stuffed animals on her bed. His shadow still rippled beneath the surface, the scent of blood and her lust filled his nostrils, and the Demon purred. Theo hooked his thumbs into the band of her jeans, attempting to slide them down over her hips.

Turning in his arms, she caught his hands in hers. “You are…… just a bit sticky………. The shower's through the door. I’ll fetch you a towel,” she said before catching his bottom lip between her teeth, nipping him. She giggled and stepped back away from him before she let him bend her over her bed and fuck her silly. 

Theo sucked in a breath, swallowed hard, and counted to five in his head. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold the shadow at bay. Last night after he had left her, he let the creature inside him out to play. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to see her so soon afterwards. Stepping forward, he pulled her into his embrace, bringing up a hand to cup her face and gently brush the hair from her shoulders. Blood from his fingertips smeared the nape of her neck, and his cock twitched at the beautiful site. 

Theo moaned as he licked the red streak from her skin. Whatever this was growing inside of him, he liked it. Day by day, the awkward adolescent grew dim, and the dark shadow shifted to the forefront, its whispers growing louder in his ear. 

Theo had sated the creature last night, or so he thought. Theo had come over without the intention of fucking her again so soon. He wanted her to know that he was honestly interested in her. That she was more than just a quick fuck, more than a one-off. She was so much more. Theo heard the creature chuckle as it whispered in his ear, ' The road to the Underworld was paved with good intentions, and you need to fuck her hard and against that wall!' Theo knew she was hesitant, he felt it. But the creature assured him that all she needed was a push, and that little witch would be cumming on his cock.

Hermione melted in his arms, she told him she was attracted to the studious, quiet boy at school. But right now, Theo knew her pussy was wet for the bad boy, and he could smell it on her. Theo gave her his best innocent smile and stepped back, slowly unbuckling the heavy leather chest piece he wore, “Want to help me take all this off?”

Hermione giggled nervously and slapped at his chest, “Go! Take a shower…… I’ll get you a towel.” She needed to get out of that room and away from Theo for just a moment. She could feel his eyes on her as she left her room to retrieve a towel, with her soaked knickers and a pounding heart.

Theo watched her leave, grinning lasciviously at the site of her pert arse in the tight, muggle jeans. With wandless magic he turned on the shower and began removing his clothes, leaving them in a bloody pile in the middle of her floor and walked naked into the bathroom. Steam poured from the shower, and Theo stepped into the hot spray. Blood ran in tiny rivers from his body, its metallic scent filling the room, and Theo's cock grew hard with the memories of last night. 

Rabastan and Draco rounded up the muggle girl from the party plus a few spares, serving as entertainment for a late-night revel. What was left, still writhed in a dark corner of the Nott dungeons. Theo’s hand drifted down grasping his thick shaft. Blood now clotted in the short dark hair around his cock. Leaning a shoulder against the cold tiles he pumped his cock a few times running the pad of his thumb over the slick head and moaning with pleasure just thinking of the terrified muggle girl he had brutalized. A sly smile touched his lips when heard her footsteps. One way or another he was getting her in this shower. 

Hermione could hear the water run as she went back into her room, big fluffy towels in hand and a smirk on her face. Theo thought he was going to get her into that shower with him, but he was wrong. There was no way she was going to put on a show for Draco.

Hot steam wafted into her room from the open doorway. Stepping over the pile of clothing and into the bathroom, she had every intention of leaving the towels and returning downstairs to Ginny. That is until she caught sight of Theo, his back turned to her. Hermione sucked in her bottom lip and stifled a gasp. Her eyes travelled down his body. Rivulets of water slithered down his shoulders towards his more than sculpted arse and legs. It was then she noticed him hunched slightly against the wall, shoulder muscles flexing, and for a moment she thought he might be sobbing or………… Theo turned around. Caught in his smoldering gaze, his black eyes locked on to hers. Leaning with his back to the wall, she watched his hand slide down the length of his cock. The other hand opened the glass door to the shower beaconing her to join him. 

Hermione let out a squeak as Theo did a little more wandless magic and vanished her jeans, leaving her in nothing but the pink cotton knickers and his KISS shirt. 

“Wash my back for me?” He asked her with a smirk on his face as his hand still stroked his cock.

“Is that all you’d like help with?” She said, reaching for the flannel. “Turn around then, or would it be the front you prefer washed?”

His hand reached out, and before she could react, Hermione found herself pulled under the hot spray. Her hands raised above her head pushed against the wall, Theo held them with one hand and cupped her chin with the other. His hard body was pressing her into the tile. Soft lips pressed kisses along her jawline, trailing to the corner of her mouth. Dragging his lips and fingertips across her neck, he used his teeth to send shivers down her spine. Taking her hand in his, guiding it down towards his throbbing cock. 

The Demon flickered behind his eyes as he wrapped her hand around his length. 

Hermione looked at her fingers curled around the hard shaft, spattered red as fat drops of blood dripped from the dark strands plastered to his face. Crimson water cascaded through Theo’s hair threading down his abdomen and desire glittered in his black eyes. His left arm braced against the wall, and he pushed the head of his cock in her grip. “Pump it ………… Harder!” He gritted his teeth, millimeters from her ear. Ink black of the grinning skull pressed against her cheek. The bad boy she was so eager to play with had fully transformed into the Death Eater.

Dark magic oozed from him almost palpable in the hot steam, his cock throbbed in the palm of her hand. She gripped him tighter, sliding her thumb over the slick head and back down. Hermione's breath quickened, her pussy clenched, nipples pebbling under the wet t-shirt. Hesitantly moving her hand harder and now faster, the thick rod hot and pulsing in her hand. She continued to tease the head of his cock with the pad of her thumb, spreading the beads of precum. 

Theo’s hand moved up her abdomen, fingers lightly tracing a hardened nipple before squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger. The black shirt was clinging to her body accentuating her tits and driving him wild.

A growl emanated low in Theo’s throat, and he flipped Hermione around facing the tiles. Using a knee to kick her legs wide, moving in behind her, his hand traced the edge of her knickers. He slid two fingers along her wet slit, teasing her clit. Hermione moaned, hollowing her back, pushing her arse towards him. Theo looped a finger around the thin material and tore them away with another growl. 

The head of his cock pressed, nudging at her entrance before sliding the length along her slit, rubbing against her sensitive clit, causing her to squirm. Tangling one hand in the mass of wet curls, he placed the other on the small of her back, his thumb in the crack of her arse toying with her tight hole. Circling the rim and pushing just the tip in. He was driving her mad with want. He had her biting her lip, moaning and squirming beneath him, but he wanted to hear her beg him before he would penetrate her.

“Do you want that Babygirl?" Theo slid his cock back and forth, teasing her pussy before he brought it to the edge of her tight arse. She tensed, and Theo chuckled, "Too soon Baby girl? Mmmmm………..How about this?” Theo continued to tease her pussy with the head of his weeping cock, slowly working at the tight rim of her arse with his thumb. Untangling the hand from her hair, he moved it down, taunting her nipples through the wet shirt.

Muffled in the sound of the hot spray Theo heard her whisper, “Please…….. Please, Theo.”

“Tell me what you want Babygirl……… Do you want my cock in your pussy Baby? Tell me what you want.”

Hermione chewed at her bottom lip and moaned, wiggling her arse, “I want your cock ……I want to feel every centimeter as it slides into me Theo………..Fuck me!” She reached between her thighs and cupped his balls. Stroking up his length with the tips of her fingers, she guided the head of his cock into her entrance. Her fingers circled her clit as she tried to push him deeper into her pussy. Bracing her hands against the wet tiles, with her head thrown back. Theo eased into her, allowing her to feel all of him with the first thrust, slow and deep, taking his length and girth. The second thrust was just as slow and sweet. The third and forth built a steady rhythm. His thumb still teased at her arse, and now she wished he would push it all the way inside her tight hole. All she had to do was ask. 

Whimpering, “Ohhhh Goddess yessss please Theo …… Please put it in!”

A wicked grin crossed his face and Theo muttered a lube charm as he slipped an index finger past the tight band of her arse, working the digit in and out in a steady rhythm. She was making delicious noises, grinding against him. He felt her pussy clenching down, and Theo slipped another finger into her arse pumping her hard. Soon, he would put his cock in that tight, little hole. His mind spun with the thought of fucking her arse into a rosebud with his fat cock. 

Her moans grew louder, amplified by the tile-filled room, carrying through her bedroom and down into the kitchen. Draco grinned and sipped at his tea, his other hand tangled in long red tresses guiding Ginny’s bobbing head as she licked and sucked along his hard cock. 

Theo pounded into her pussy, pulling all the way out and slamming back into her again, wet slaps filling the room. Every impact caused her to wail, grinding her hips into his pelvis. Her muscles clamped down on his length as she came once more. “Oh, fuck, Theo. I’m...I’m.....coming!!” She shouted in bliss as he kept on fucking her through her peak, he was relentless.

Hermione was losing her breath. Her buttocks wobbled as he pounded into her. Hermione wanted no more. This was too much for her body to handle, she tried to move away, her legs shook as her orgasm rippled through her body. Theo held her tight in his grip, riding it out. Stars erupted, black spots filled her eyes, a scream left her mouth as her wave crashed over her.

Theo lost himself in the onslaught of her body. He could feel his impending release rapidly approaching, that sensation in his bollocks coming from his spine was almost there. Hermione whimpered and struggled against him. Theo bit down on the nape of her neck, pinning her between him and the cold tiles, he felt her clamp down again as he shot his load. Breathing hard and unable to move anything but his mouth over hers, stifling her pleasure filled moan. He brought her down with him into his lap, collapsing as the shower went on spraying its warmth over them. 

 

With the water turning cold, Hermione giggled and struggled to her feet on the slick tile, “I’m starving.” Shutting off the water she held out her hand helping Theo to get up. Pulling off the wet t-shirt, she hung it up over the shower to drip dry. “I’ll fix us tea.” Hermione wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, before heading into her room. Picking up her wand on the nightstand, she pointed it at the pile of Theo's soiled clothes, “I’m afraid Tergeo is not enough to clean these. My dad will have something to fit you though.”

Hermione charmed the pile of clothes, neatly folding them and setting them down on a chair in the corner. Leaving Theo to dry himself off least they end up in a pile on the bathroom floor for round two. She went to pilfer through her father’s clothes for a pair of comfy sweats and a shirt, picking out her father's Queen Mary Uni sweatpants and a soft grey t-shirt. Taking her findings back to her room only to find Theo stretched out naked across her bed, sound asleep, and looking more like the Theo she remembered from school. Deciding a snack could wait, damned if she wasted the chance to snuggle. Setting the clean clothes down on top of her dresser, she turned and noticed a flash of silver beneath her bed. And there it was, his mask. Falling when he stripped off his dirty clothes and tumbling under her bed. Hermione reached for it, her fingers stopping just above its surface, tingling from the magic that emanated from it. Like the books in the Restricted Section, it terrified her and drew her in all at the same time.

“Hermione?” Theo’s sleepy voice caused her to jump. Drawing her hand back quickly, she stood and hopped into the bed, wrapping her arms around Theo's bare torso. “Mmmmm…… What are you doing?” 

“Snuggling,” she whispered against his neck. Hermione had placed her entire body against him, threading her legs through his, trapping him in an embrace, “You, are snuggling with me.” Pushing her nose into his thick dark curls and kissing his neck, “It’s obligatory, a post-coital snuggle as it’s called.”

“Death Eaters don’t snuggle,” 

“Obviously they do…… because it’s happening, now just hold still so I can snuggle you.”

Theo rolled over, easily scooping her into his arms as he turned, and pulled her against his chest, “There, that’s better.” He took her hand and moved it towards his growing cock. Letting her hands explore his body.

Hermione's fingers traced the chiseled lines of his abdomen down the strip of dark hair, touching everywhere but the spot he craved for her to grasp. Theo’s breath quickened, and his cock bobbed with anticipation of her touch, dripping its little beads of precum. Hermione brought her hand down to the inside of his thigh, fingertips lightly stroking his balls. Rolling on top, she placed soft kisses across his chest, her tongue rolling over a hardened nipple causing him to hiss. Hermione smiled against his skin, dragging her lips and teeth down to his throbbing cock. Her tongue darted out, licking at the little pool of cum that collected on his belly. Her breath ghosting over the sensitive head. 

Crawling down between his thighs, her hair hanging in dark, wet ringlets tickling the inside of Theo's legs. Hermione flattened her tongue at the base of his cock and licked to the top, sucking the head into her mouth. Her hand slid up the length, and she rolled her tongue, hollowing her cheeks, sucking and licking at his weeping cock. Theo’s hands tangled in her hair, his hips bucked as she used her other hand to stroke his balls. Theo let out a strangled cry, and she felt his balls tighten, sucking him deeper into her throat as he came in thick, hot spurts. She held on to his hips as he trembled through his orgasm, sucking every drop from his cock. Licking at the tip as she freed him from her mouth. 

Theo pulled her up to his chest, kissing her. Tasting himself on her tongue was the hottest thing to ever happen to him. That dark creature inside of him was breathing hard and for once was silent. 

“Now I like that kind of snuggling…….. Mmmmm…….How about that sandwich you were going to make us?” He smirked as he kissed her nose.

“I don’t recall anything about sandwiches Mr. Nott……… Do you think you deserve a sandwich?” She traced his lips with her tongue and rolled off of his chest.

Theo rolled to his knees and grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her so that he was between her thighs. Pushing her knees to her chest, he dropped his head, his mouth sucking in her clit, delving his tongue into her pussy, licking every drop of wetness she dripped just for him. Theo’s hands pinned her thighs open as she writhed beneath him, moaning his name. Nibbling and sucking at her clit until her legs began to give out, grinding her pussy into his face he ate like a starved man. Her legs began to shake under his grip, her breath came in short gasps, and Theo slipped his finger into her tight little arsehole sucking her clit, circling it with his tongue as he worked her hole. Peering up at her, only to find she was watching him, they locked eyes as he pushed her over the edge. Theo let her legs drop to the sides, and he crawled back up to pull her into his arms, dragging her across his chest into a deep kiss.

“Now can I have a sandwich?”

“Yes, Mr. Nott ……. After a snuggle.”

Theo groaned, his eyes already closing as he wrapped his little witch in his arms for her snuggle. 

Sparrows in the garden scattered as a peregrine falcon landed softly in the branches of an oak. Its sharp black eyes watched the little brunette witch through the window. Clicking his beak in agitation at the site of her curled around his nephew. Hermione was his. She was declared his. Long before she had ever been born. Promised by the Goddess herself and etched in blood on his chest. Antonin had held her as a baby and loved her from the moment she grasped his finger in her tiny hand. Holding her once more in the Department of Mysteries breathed new life into his blackened heart. So many times, he had visited her in his dreams, and the dreams he was told were supposed to be real. They lied to him. He gave up so much to keep them all safe and they lied to him. Why was Theo, holding his witch? Stealing a future that was promised to him.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and a big thanks to the lovely ladies that make this story readable. Thank you DutchScorRosefan and Skyryder01. Now, when I talk about Antonin and Rabastan being Uncles I don't mean it in blood relative way. The Death Eaters consider themselves brothers. Theo and Draco grew up with these men and considers them uncles. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer; I don't own any of it it all belongs to JKR

Wicked Dreams

Chapter Five

Drip, drip, drip, drip….. monotonous dripping rebounded off the walls. Theo lay on his back in total darkness with his eyes wide open. He'd kill that ghost if she weren't already dead. He dozed off briefly before the first round of dripping began and stomped up the staircase twice already. The minute he went into the drawing room upstairs the dripping would stop. Insipid, whiny cunt. The wailing would begin if he didn't go up there again. Pondering the drastic change in Pricilla, he wondered if she were jealous.

Theo spent the day with another girl and came home smelling of her. Just thinking about Hermione had him smiling. He could still taste her pussy on his tongue, and that just made his dick hard. Now he was really awake. Listening in the dark to the drip, drip, drip and the faint sobs that would build to the full-blown howls of dainty, dead Pricilla.

Theo didn't want to go to his Grandmother Aurora, as the matriarch of the ghosts in Nott Manor she would ban Pricilla to the dungeons if she misbehaved. As she often did to Lilly.  
Lilly the unruly poltergeist, as mischievous as Peeves but twice as malicious, often found herself banned to the dungeons. He didn't want to get Pricilla in that kind of trouble, they had been friends for a very long time. He just wanted her to stop the water torture.

Rolling out of bed with his wand in his hand, Theo lit the sconces in his room not bothering with a robe in the warm night air, Slippers though, were a must on the cold stone floors.  
Theo grew up with ghosts in all the big drafty Manor Houses of the Pureblood families. The fact that Nott Manor had more than its share did puzzle him at times. The ghosts were behaving oddly the last few days, or if he were honest with himself, since taking the Mark.

Lilly often hung out in the hallway leading to the dungeon and had taken up hiding behind the lavish draperies, snarling at him from dark corners. Now Pricilla started in with running water and wailing. There had always been whispers in the corridors, curtains billowed around closed windows and random chilly spots. These things were nothing new. What was odd was that they appeared to be frightened of him.

Theo decided it was time to find his Grandmother and made his way downstairs to her parlor. Coming to the ground floor, he noticed the light still on in his father's library. Thinking he would speak to his father first with his concerns before seeking out his grandmother, Theo headed toward the door but stopped short when he heard the angered voices inside. Whatever they were arguing about he didn't want any part of.Theo turned on a heel and found the long, dark hall leading to the dungeons just past the room where his grandfather entertained guests.

Theo stood at the edge of the marked entrance of Lilly's hallway. Not marked by any change in décor, but marked by the forbidding chill. Lilly's hallway tended to feel like a gateway to the Underworld.

Before making its descent into the dungeons, the hall narrowed. Long drapes hung against the floor to ceiling windows. Alcoves placed on the opposite walls held hidden cold spots where darkness collected. The soft whispers trailed down the corridor calling to him. Theo's flesh pebbled as he stepped into the frigid darkness, with a wandless 'Lumos' he attempted to light the way. The sconces refused to submit to his wand, flickering weakly before dying. The shadows awakened on the walls and slithered after his silent footsteps, softly licking at his heels.

Theo grumbled when he felt Lilly whisk past, chilling him to the bone. Her demeanor was becoming increasingly aggressive. From the pale light at the tip of his wand, he caught movement to his right, just sidestepping the swipe of her claws, "Lilly! What the bloody hell is your problem?" Theo scowled at her and drew back the heavy drape she hid behind. "Lilly, I asked you a question! Explain yourself!"

Baring her fangs, she stared back at him. Leaning in close to his face before stretching her mouth wide in a silent scream. Lilly's face contorted, and her porcelain skin cracked, flaking to dust. Hollowed eyes turned to solid pools of ink black. She hissed, growling low at him as she sank back into the drapes. Theo shook his head in confusion and continued to his Grandmother's rooms.

Panes of glass frosted over in his wake and the warm night gave way to an unearthly chill. Theo wished he had put on his robe. Lilly again following him, only this time he would be ready for her. He felt the tips of her fingers as they brushed against his neck. With the movement to his left this time, Theo turned to face the window, just as her apparition hit the glass, cracking under the force. She snarled and slid her bloody hands against the broken panes before fading into the darkness. Theo was beginning not to care if his Grandmother banished a few ghosts to the dungeons. The room he was looking for was just a bit further, and Lilly would not dare to enter it.

Theo loved to visit his Grandmother as a child. He would sit and talk with her portrait for hours. She would tell him funny stories of Grandfather Daemon and how they came to breed the most exceptional Dutch Warmbloods in Europe. Unfortunately, he hadn't visited in the last few days, not since taking the Mark. He wasn't sure how she would take it. But she would enjoy hearing about Hermione.

Scenes of fox hunting graced the walls, her saddle, and tack still perched on the rack where she had left them, riding boots spattered with winter mud from her last ride. Grandmother's parlor appeared precisely as it did before she passed away and his Grandfather refused to have anything cleaned. The only thing new was the portrait of her above the mantle. Painted in her favorite blue velvet gown with her hair hung to her waist in long, dark waves, her sparkling blue eyes rivaled the stars in the night sky.  
"Grandmother…. Are you here?" Theo leveled the glowing tip of his wand at her painting. "Grandmother?" She had her back to him, her head hunched over, her shoulders quivering. "Grandmother, please ….If I've done something wrong tell me. I'm sorry I haven't had much time to visit. Please talk to me," Theo pleaded.

The soft blue light of Lumos illuminated her where she sat. Aurora turned slowly. Theo gasped at the sight. His beautiful Grandmother had vanished. In its place was a monster. The blue velvet gown hung in tatters, sliced open. Gaping stab wounds oozed dark blood down the once beautiful dress. Her long dark hair hung in clumps, matted and dull, and her sparkling blue eyes were sunken black holes set in an empty grinning skull. Aurora screamed, blasting Theo with the stench of rotting flesh. Theo staggered backward from the room as the door slammed in his face. More puzzled than scared of their behavior, he became even more intrigued when they started to sing. He could just make out the sound of women's voices softly counting.

'Five …. Four….. Three…Two….One,' The song counted down. 'Five….. Four…. Three… Two.. One.' Faster and faster they counted. Then silence. At the end of the hall, the door leading to the dungeons creaked open, and the lights lining the staircase began to flicker on, one by one. Theo wished for his robe again, as the dungeons were cold, yet the voices beaconed him to follow, and he didn't want to waste any time looking for something to cover up with. Carefully, he maneuvered his way down the slick stone steps, in case he was surprised again by Lilly. No way was he going to chance a fall all the way down to the bottom level. The lights stopped when he reached the first subfloor. He really didn't feel up to going any deeper into the dungeons. The first level consisted of rooms, Antonin's lab, and a few holding cells for when they kept muggles. Nothing too sinister. Up until now, that is.  
In the center of the hallway sat the muggle he had finger fucked at the party and later returned to play with. Apparently, he had done a number on her. He didn't remember much of that night. Except for Hermione and the Dark Lord calling him.

His Shadow had taken over, which would explain her mangled ghost crawling toward him in the dim light. Glowing in an unearthly hue. Unlike Pricilla and Lilly, Theo took her life, giving him power over her even in the next. So, he let her crawl to him, jerking and awkwardly trailing her entrails behind her. One eye dead and white glared from its socket, the other he remembered he had kept in a jar. If she thought she was going to frighten him, she would be sadly mistaken. At first, he found the ghosts amusing. Now, however, they were beginning to piss him off.

Theo crouched down on his haunches, waiting for her to get close to him. He chuckled at just how angry she was. One of the perks of being a Death Eater was developing the newly acquired skill in necromancy.

Theo was about to piss her off royally. Pointing his wand at her face, Theo grinned and hissed the spell to bind her to her earthly body as ruined as it was, "Inlaqueaverunt Invenirent Resurrectionem!"

The specter gasped, its eye widened in shock just before it disintegrated to dust. Theo stood slowly, stretching his muscles, also newly acquired, and sauntered to the cell at the end of the corridor where he knew her body was chained. Before he reached the bars, the howling began as it writhed in agony on the sticky floor of the cell after being shoved so unceremoniously back into her body.

"Now you can stay there and be a good girl, and I'll let you free. Or you can be a cunt, and I'll let you rot into a puddle…. Your choice." Disgusted, Theo spit in her face before stalking off to find the whispers that led him here in the first place.

Thinking things couldn't get that much weirder, just as he passed one of the rooms, the lock clicked into place. Faintly, behind the door, he heard them again whispering….'He's coming …..Hide!' Theo jiggled the lock then tapped it with his wand. The bolt slid back, and the door creaked open. Shadows darted into hiding. Theo illuminated the room with the light of his wand, catching sight of the ghosts sliding under a doorway.

It was way back in the corner, a little door only a meter high at most, and barely large enough for a small child to fit through. The lights flickered, and Theo noticed a shadow on the wall. A large shadow, where there shouldn't have been one. The smell of matchsticks tickled his nose, and the shadow on the wall moved toward the little door.  
Frantic whispers came from the other side, 'Five ….Four …..Three…Two….One….Five…..Four …..Three…Two….One! We don't want to play the game! He's coming!...Hide! …..Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, he knows, he knows, he knows…Hide!'

A familiar chuckle and a voice Theo instantly recognized echoed off the stone walls, 'Stupid cunts I'll play my games with you for eternity! You can't hide from me!'  
Silence washed over the room. The only sound Theo could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat. A candle on a nightstand flickered to life. Sconces on the wall followed suit, revealing the contents of the room and its hidden doorway. The smell of ancient violence tickled his nose, and his eyes followed the trail of footprints, dark against the stone floor, disappearing under the door.

Slowly Theo approached, stretching out a hand to grasp the knob. Cautiously he turned it, hearing the click as the mechanism disengaged. Creaking open ever so slightly. Theo crouched down, ducking his head through, choking on the metallic stench of fresh blood. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled through.

enveloped him, and he cast Lumos to get his bearings. The floor was sticky and wet, glowing purple in the blue light. He could stand upright in the cavernous reaches. Raw bones of too many to count, stacked high to the ceiling. Their grinning skulls were glistening white, dripping red from the piles, and trailing through the grout between the stones as it pooled in the lower spots of the floor.

Theo's mind raced, who were all these people? Did his father know? Did his uncles know? Why were there so many?

Theo slipped through the doorway and back into the main room. Casting a tergeo to get rid of the gore staining his hands and legs. Realization hit him. They weren't mad at him because of a girl he liked or the Mark on his arm. They were afraid of the Shadow inside him. The voice that whispered in his ear, the one that caused him to lose blocks of memory. Theo reached out, touching the wall where the darkness had crawled. The Shadow grunted and slithered up his arm, sinking into his bones. Theo felt it curl inside him, settling behind his eyes. A familiar sensation he had felt over the last few days crept over him. If he could pinpoint it, he would say it started just after receiving the Mark.

Theo needed to speak with his father. Backing out of the room cautiously, he pulled the door shut and bounded up the stairs. Anger began to brew with the thought that his father may not have told him everything. It was just after midnight, and he should be in his study.

Theo stormed down the hallway, in no mood for Lilly. She snarled from behind a curtain, but he pulled it away from her, ripping it from her claws. This time he leaned in close to her face, the scent of sulfur thick in the air, and growled at her with the Demon in his eyes. Lilly let out a startled scream and vanished.

The anger in Theo still simmered by the time he reached the other side of the Manor. Lights and voices coming from under the door told Theo his father still had company, and he had better pull his head from his arse, or his father would do it for him. He would politely knock and wait for the company to leave before asking any questions.

Theo raised a fist to knock, and the door opened. The bright light of the study revealing his father, his Uncle Rabastan and a very intoxicated Uncle Antonin. All were looking as if they had been in a deep conversation. Theo felt he was interrupting something important.

"What is it, Theo?" His father was irritated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had company…. I can speak to you tomorrow. It's not a big deal really." Theo turned to leave when he heard Antonin.

"Fucking little cunt," Antonin muttered under his breath, sending murderous looks at Theo.

"Now Tony it's not his fault, he doesn't know." Rabastan took the glass of fire whiskey from his friend's hand. "I don't normally do this… But I think you've had enough."

"Fuck you too then," Antonin growled getting to his feet. He continued to glare at Theo. Something he had never done.

Theo stammered unsure of what he possibly could have done to piss off one of his favorite uncles, "I'm …I'm sorry Uncle …Whatever it is …I would never do anything to upset you ….."  
Antonin stalked forward, stopping just in front of him, he cocked his head and punched Theo in the face.

Stars exploded behind his eyes and blood filled his nose, pouring out onto the rug. The Demon took over. Through the pain, the Demon opened Theo's eyes and launched him at Antonin.

Antonin, even drunk, was a vicious fighter. He sidestepped Theo's charge and pulled him into an armbar, sweeping him off his feet and pinning him to the ground. Antonin was brutal and swift. But the Demon was just a bit stronger. Theo wiggled out of his grip and quickly rolled to his feet.

Theo didn't want to hurt his uncle, but whatever was going on needed to be explained, "Dad! What the fuck?" Theo squawked and jumped behind his father.

Rabastan stepped between them in an attempt to stop Antonin, plucking the wand from the older wizard's waistband.

Antonin turned on him, "You think I would use my wand on my family?" Antonin slurred his speech, "I want to beat the shit out of him yes…But Bast, you really think I would curse him?"

Rabastan had a fist-full of Antonin's vest, holding up the unsteady wizard, "Brother, I don't know what you would do? I never thought you would punch the little fucker in the nose, but you just did… So, here we are, and you're not getting your wand back until you calm the bloody fuck down…And sober the fuck up I might add."

"He has no right to her, she's mine," Antonin choked back tears, "He has no right to her!"

"I know brother, I know. It's not fair. But right now she's his age….. Not yours." Rabastan handed him back his drink from the table.

"Hey! Remember me? The bloke that just got his face bashed in!" Theo peeked out from around his dad, not wanting to get punched in the face again. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Good question," Lucius drawled as he stepped from the floo, Draco in tow, "It appears we missed the fisticuffs."

Draco eyed his friend up and down, "Looks to me as if it were more of an arse kicking than a real fight," He smirked at Theo.

"Fuck you. He sucker punched me." A part of Theo longed to get a piece of his uncle, just one good punch to the throat would satisfy him.

"Then you jumped behind your Daddy," Antonin snarled. Slamming the glass down, he charged at Theo. Lucius and Rabastan each grabbed an arm and pulled him back.

"What the bloody fuck did I do to you?" Theo still shocked at his uncle's rage. Surprised at the level of violence he felt a bit unwarranted for something he was so completely unaware of.

Antonin raged, "Hermione, that's right! You know her name. You know who I'm talking about….. You think I don't know what her pussy tastes like?" Antonin's voice lowered menacing, "There are things only I know of her…..She's mine! She was mine before she was born!"

Antonin pulled free of Rabastan's grip jabbing a finger into Theo's chest, "I held her first. I was there when she was born …I picked her up out of the carnage that was once her mother! Not you!" Shrugging off Lucius, "I have waited, waited for her to grow into a young woman and now you think you can just come in and take her from me!"

Antonin towered over Theo, "She was promised to me! Do you have her fucking name etched into your flesh?" Antonin tore open the front of his shirt to expose his chest. There, above his heart, was a blood red rose tattoo, the same as his father and all his uncles had. Except for this one, had her name written in the petals. Hermione etched on his heart, just like he said.

"You think I'm afraid of that fucking Demon inside of you!?" Antonin leaned in, hissing into Theo's ear, "I'll fucking melt that Demon and you with it! You fucking little cunt! I know what that thing inside of you is capable of and if you get anywhere near her again I will cut out your fucking black heart!"

With that, Theo's father stepped in front of Antonin, "Tony, you don't get to threaten to kill my only son…You can kick his arse, Merlin knows he deserves it, but you don't get to threaten to kill him."

Antonin staggered back a few paces while Lucius stepped in behind to catch him, putting his arm around Antonin, "Come on brother let's get you home, sober up some. Rabastan maybe you can answer some questions that Theo may have concerning a certain young lady."

"I'm staying with Theo, I have a few questions myself," Draco let loose of Theo's arm, while he kept a suspicious eye on a staggering Antonin as his father steered him toward the floo.

Theodore Nott Sr. knew this day would come, he would need to explain the Dark Passenger, the Shadow that haunted the Notts for the last few decades. What it would do to him, what power it brought, and the destruction that would follow. Rabastan pulled out a chair for Theo and another for himself. While the Sr. Nott poured a round of Firewhiskey for them. Rabastan rolled a joint, lit the end, and took a long pull before handing it to Draco.

Draco took a drag and reached over flicking the end of Theo's still bloody nose. Theo grunted and punched his friend in the arm.

Draco jumped up from his chair, the joint still between his fingers, "Oh ho ho! Look who thinks he's a badass now!" Draco swatted at Theo, "Come on Badboy," Draco danced around his friend, shadow boxing, tapping at Theo, aiming for the damaged nose.

Theo stepped in and punched Draco in the stomach, pulled him into a choke hold and took the joint from his hand, "Fucker!" He pushed a laughing Draco toward the table.  
Draco grinned at him, "Granger hits harder than you."

Nott Sr. floated the full tumblers to the table and growled at Theo, "Sit down!" Theo winced as he patted at the blood still dripping from his nose and plopped into the offered chair. Trying hard not to glare. His father caught the look, and Theo ducked as the back of his father's hand grazed the top of his head.

Nott Sr. sat next to his son, pushing the glass of whiskey toward him, "You'll need this…. And you need to listen up. You had best unscrew that head from that arse and pay attention to what you're told! Am I fucking clear?" Nott Sr. sent a glare at Draco as well, "You included!"

Draco kicked at Theo under the table, a smirk still on his face, "Yes Sir!"

Theo grunted his response as Draco's boot caught his shin, "Yes Sir." Glaring at Draco, he silently mouthed, 'I'm going to fuck you up.'

Both boys settled down as Nott Sr. narrowed his eyes at them, sliding a whiskey toward Draco.

Rabastan was silent as he pulled the little, brown leather box from the inside pocket of his cloak, hanging on the back of the chair. Taking out the stack of old photographs, he lay them out one by one and slid them toward Theo. "She is my niece. Her name is Hermione Lestrange. Your Uncle Rod was married for a short time to a muggleborn witch by the name of Helen." Rabastan took the joint back from Draco and took another long drag, closing his eyes as he held it in. Slowly exhaling rings as he contemplated how to continue and just how much he wanted to tell.

Theo stared at the pictures of a curly haired toddler in the arms of his Uncle Rod, his arm around a woman that was clearly not his Aunt Bella, "What happened to her ….. to Helen?"  
Draco leaned over, taking the pictures from Theo, "Shit!" He looked up and grinned at Rabastan, "I've been a real arsehole to her….. sometimes."

Rabastan's gaze was deadly, as he hissed, "That stops, right fucking now…. If I hear you call her a mudblood, I will personally make sure the Malfoy line ends with you." His eyes softened as he responded to Theo's question of Helen, "Helen was killed by muggles. Not ordinary muggles, but muggles who hunt witches. The ones we've taught you about, the very same muggles you're learning to hunt….. I'll let Rod give you more detail…. But for now, all you need to know is that when it comes to Miss Hermione Lestrange, she is to be treated with the utmost respect. Because if she isn't, you won't have to worry about Antonin." The cruel smile on his Uncle Rabastan's lips told him it was a promise, not an empty threat.

Theo swallowed hard, and took a drink, "What does Uncle Antonin have to do with her …. And why does he think she belongs to him?"

Nott Sr. spoke up this time, "In a blood ritual a long time ago, when all this started. Myself, Antonin, Xander, Rod and Bast, Walden, and your father, Draco, we called down the Goddess Morgana asking for protection." Theo watched his dad take the joint from Rabastan's fingers and inhale, "A lot of shite happened during that first few weeks… fucking unicorns and their barmy prophesies …. Bloody ravens and dark magic ….. Anyway, Helen's unborn daughter was promised to Antonin. He was to keep her safe, and in return, she would save him from the darkness… She was to save us all from the darkness." Another long drag, and the heady smoke curled from his lips, "Antonin dreams of her, he dreams of being with her. We think it was the Goddess's way to ensure his loyalty. He was made to see what he believed to be his future….. that she was his light in the darkness."  
Theo downed what was left in the glass, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm not backing off."

"Do you love her?" His father asked, "Because he does ….. You remember that because Son, if you hurt her in any way Antonin will kill you and I won't be able to stop him."

"Maybe I do …. It's still too soon, but I do know that I care about her and that I want to spend time with her," Theo's face scrunched in worry, "And this thing, this Demon or whatever the fuck it is? What the bloody hell was Uncle Antonin talking about? Would it hurt her?"

"Yeah, I'll be talking to your Uncle Antonin tomorrow when he sobers the fuck up… It wasn't for him to tell you, not in that way, and it's complicated." Complicated enough that his father levitated the bottle over to the table and poured him another.

"This goes back to your Grandfather Daemon and the death of your Grandmother Aurora. They had gone to muggle London to watch a play. Your Grandmother loved muggle plays. She was nine months along with my little sister, and your Grandfather would do anything to make her happy. So, he took her and, on the way home they were attacked by a group of muggles in an alley, " His father's eyes teared up at the memories, "Even though your Grandfather gave them everything they had, it wasn't enough. They stabbed her, killing her and my little sister. Your Grandfather tried every spell he knew, she bled to death in his arms," Nott Sr. wiped at his eyes, "When she died, his grief was so vast…. He was so angry, at himself and at the muggles, he slipped down a hole so dark and so very deep that no one could pull him free. And while he was down in that hole of hatred and sorrow, that's when the Demon attached itself to him. Wrapped itself around his heart and threatened to consume him… That is, unless he brought them to it, the girls."

"Lilly and Pricilla?" Theo cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Amongst the many."

"Is that what happened?…. In the meadow, why I did that to her and to the girls at the revel. It's why you wouldn't let me go to the Club with Draco."

"Exactly, and it's the reason Antonin is so angry with you. Rabastan and I have the same concerns."

"I would never hurt her, she's not like them… This thing…. It's quiet around her, it likes her."

"I thought it liked your mother too Theo."

"What about Mum? Why is it in me now? Why the fuck did it leave Grandfather….. he's still alive. Shouldn't it wait till he's dead before going to you and now me?" Theo felt as if nothing were answered, just more and more questions added to the mystery. And he still wanted to know about the bodies in the dungeon.

"I don't know son. I had hoped by not looking for a true love that it would stay with me. I don't know what went wrong." Nott Sr. took a deep breath and knocked back the harsh amber liquid, "As for your Mum, I, … I killed her one night….. You've heard the rumors, they're true. I did it. She didn't do anything to deserve it. I let my guard down. I let it out one night to play and when I woke the next morning …. She was dead." He whispered pouring himself another drink, "She must have followed me into the dungeons that night, maybe heard the screams. I'll never know. I never wanted to chance it again. I couldn't bear to lose someone else."

"Grandfather has Jillian, he chanced it?"

"No, no son it's different. He has someone else that helped. It wasn't just Jillian," Nott Sr. raised his brow and smiled. "You know how your Uncle Conall is always around?"

Rabastan snorted into his drink, and they all turned to look at him,"What?"

"They're best mates, like Draco and I, right Dad?"

It was Draco's turn to snort into his drink, "Not as close as I think your Father means, I love you like a brother. It doesn't mean I want to bugger your cute little arse."  
Theo was not usually this slow on the uptake, and it took a moment before it dawned on him precisely the nature of his grandfather's relationship with his uncle, "Oh….Oh, so, so you mean! Oh okay. Wow! Grandfather is in a polygamous relationship…. I see it now, and that actually clears up a few questions I had concerning him." Theo turned to Draco, "And why the fuck are you looking at my arse?"

"What?" Draco looked around at the shocked looks of the other men, "I love women don't get me wrong here… I can just appreciate a nice arse, and if I were to swing that way, Theo…. Well, brother, you have an arse I would fuck…. So does Potter, but for now, I'm happy to fuck his hot little girlfriend." Draco smirked and winked at Theo, blowing him a kiss as he sipped at his drink. "If the opportunity were to arise, I wouldn't turn it down."

Theo was stunned, staring open-mouthed at his best mate, "Okay, okay…yeah, I can see it, I don't want to see it, but I can see it. You know I expected that from Blaise."  
Draco laughed, "We all expect it from Blaise."

Theo turned back to his father, "So what does this have to do with the Demon?"

"Your Uncle Conall was strong enough to drive it off. That is, with the help of a witch. Jillian, Helen's aunt. Another supposed muggleborn witch."

Rabastan added, "Hermione comes from a long line of randomly born witches in an unknown family line, calling them muggleborn is not entirely accurate."

Theo cocked his head, "Helen went to Hogwarts with you then? The older members of the Order know about Hermione's real parents?"

Nott Sr. laughed, and Rabastan answered, "Of course they do! They arrested Antonin the night that Helen was found. Dumbledore took Hermione from Antonin's arms and hid her away in the muggle world. Antonin was accused of torturing and murdering Helen and sent to Azkaban for two years before he was acquitted," Rabastan rolled another joint and lit the end, "Antonin was used as fuel for the propaganda, set up to look as if the Death Eaters hated muggleborns."

Draco spoke up for the first time laughing, "They've been calling Hermione the brightest witch of our age telling everyone she's muggleborn and how fucking wonderful that is and here that fucking cunt Dumbledore knows she's a Lestrange….. What a bunch of bloody cunts!"

The fire roared to life, and Rodolphus stepped through, smiling at Theo, and not in a friendly way. He strolled over to the table, pulled out a chair, and poured himself a drink. His eyes never leaving Theo's.

"I swear Uncle Rod I have nothing but honorable intentions toward her. I swear it on my mother's grave." The words poured from his lips. "I just found out!"  
Rodolphus leaned back into the chair, "You defiled my little girl Nott?"

"No Sir. No Sir, I did not… Okay maybe a little, but I would never hurt her, and she was a willing partner, Sir!" Theo stammered, his Uncle Rodolphus was a bit scary. Not as terrifying as Aunt Bella, but almost.

"What are your intentions?"

Theo's eyes widened, "My intentions?"

"Yes," Rodolphus growled, "Your fucking intentions toward my daughter. If you think you can treat her any differently than you would a 'Pureblood witch' you had better change that fucking thought right fucking now!" He hissed," "She's better than any of those simpering little cunts! She is the Heiress to the House of Lestrange…. Royalty and I will not have some snot-nosed ruffian humping her leg!"

The Demon perked his ears and stretched, it was time to wake up. His new little prodigy needed to stand up for himself. Theo knocked back the whiskey and leveled a glare at his Uncle Rod. He was done with the disrespect shown to him in his own Manor. He prepared to politely remind his uncle just who he was, "Might I remind you, Uncle that I am Theodore Daemon Nott of the most ancient and noble House of Nott descended of a pureblooded line traced to the Goddess of the Night. One of the sacred twenty-eight, royalty, a prince not some snot-nosed ruffian as you put it. I may have a Demon that resides within me, but that Demon too descends from the royal lines of Hades, God of the Underworld." Theo repeated what the Demon whispered in his ear, "She should be so fortunate to attract my attention." Theo now smirked at his uncle, "I would make her a Queen."

Nott Sr. smiled at his son, he could see the Demon flickering behind the eyes of his only child, "There you are Old Friend, I wondered when you would come out and talk to me."  
The deep chuckle of the Demon escaped Theo's lips, "I hoped you wouldn't be too terribly upset at me for leaving you so soon."

"You can always come back you know."

 

"Mmmmm, as tempting as that is, I rather like your son and his pretty little witch."

Nott Sr barked," Theodore Daemon Nott!" Knowing he needed to snap Theo back in control.

Theo spooked in his seat, "Yes Sir!" He managed to squeak.

"Your Uncle Rodolphus asked you a legitimate question, and you'll answer him without the sass… Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir ….. I gave her jewelry Sir. Uummm my grandmother's dragon fire opal. I hope that was alright Father? It seemed fitting. I wanted something as rare and as beautiful as she is."

Nott Sr. relaxed as watched his son regain control, "Your grandmother's opal is appropriate, excellent choice. So, it is your intention to formally court Miss Lestrange?"  
"I hadn't really thought that far ahead Sir," Theo looked back and forth between his father and Rodolphus.

Rodolphus hadn't backed down for a second, even with Demon staring him in the face. He knew that Demon well and was not about to give in. Especially when it came to his daughter, "You stuck your dick in my daughter Nott so, you had best start thinking ahead!"

"Yes Sir, you're right Sir…..Then I formally ask permission to court your daughter, Miss Hermione Lestrange."

Rodolphus glared, "A little fucking late …"

"Come on Rod," Theo's father urged, "What's done is done. He's a good young man, and you know it."

Rabastan passed the joint to his brother, "Just think Roddy, it could be Antonin."

"I don't want to think about Antonin and my daughter….Fine Theo, you have my permission, on one condition. That is if that Demon starts to take an interest in my princess, you back the fuck off!" Rodolphus inhaled and passed it on to Theo. "You will, of course, keep this information to yourself. I think I would like to tell her…. When the time is right of course….Oh and don't worry about Antonin, I'll speak with him in the morning."

"Absolutely Sir, she won't hear it from me. And thank you, Sir." Theo glanced at his father, "I have one more question I wanted to ask you Dad. A private one."

Draco and Rabastan stood from the table, Rabastan tugged at his brother's sleeve, "That's going to be our cue to leave."

Draco nodded at Theo, "Tomorrow afternoon… We'll go for a ride. Hunt season's around the corner, and we're out of shape."

Theo's eyes brightened, "Let's go to Uncle Walden's and take the hounds out for a run."

"Now you're talking mate, see you tomorrow." Draco disappeared after the Lestrange brothers through the floo, leaving Theo alone with his father and the one pressing question he had initially wanted to ask.

Nott Sr. leaned back in his chair and summoned another bottle of whiskey, "I take it this will require another drink."

Theo shoved his empty glass toward his father, "Please."

"Go on…..What's this about?"

"I found the room …. The one with the door, the little door, you know which one I'm talking about."

"Yes, I know which little door you're talking about."

"So, what about the bodies? We have actual bodies, multiple ones at that, in a room in our basement!"

Nott Sr. sipped his drink with a sheepish grin, "You seem a bit, concerned Son."

"And you're not!" Theo looked confused.

"The bodies have to go somewhere, don't they…. The elves put an extendable charm on the room, and that's where they dump the remains, simple as that. Because Son it's only murder if they find the body…..Otherwise, they're just missing."

"Is that what you did with the girl from the meadow?"

"And the ones from the night before," His father nodded.

"The ghosts are scared of me…. Why?" Theo blurted out.

"Yep that's to be expected, the Demon was responsible for their deaths. When he's sitting close to your skin, they can smell him, and it scares them."

"Can we talk some more….. later on? I need some time to sort of absorb all of this."

"Get some sleep Son, we can talk all you want whenever you're ready." He stood up and kissed his son on the top of the head before going to his desk.

Theo walked to the door and turned, his father looked older and more vulnerable as he stared out the window and into the night, "Goodnight Dad."

Clearing his throat, he choked out the words, "Goodnight Son." Theodore Nott Sr. couldn't look at his son, not with tears streaming down his face.

Theo climbed the stairs, slowly making his way to his room. Exhausted, yet wide awake, he wondered what Hermione was doing. The thought crossed his mind to just pop into her place and see if she were sleeping. Maybe slip between the sheets and snuggle. He enjoyed the snuggle. Of course, he would never admit it.

Theo plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Hermione. Once again, he was wide awake with a hard dick. In one swift move, he was out of bed and pulling on his Guns 'N' Roses t-shirt. With the necklace he had given her, he could apparate to her side anywhere at any time. Slipping into his black robes, he disapparated without a sound directly into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Theo stood still while his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he didn't want to accidentally crawl into bed with the She-Weasel.

Moonlight streamed through the window highlighting her dark brown curls. Theo watched her as she slept, sliding his robes to the floor and kicking off his shoes. A shot a quick glance at the sleeping form in the next bed, just to make sure Ginny was still asleep before crawling in next to Hermione. He felt her sigh and wiggle her arse against his cock. Instantly hard, Theo began to place soft kisses against her neck, gently nipping, groaning as she reached back and slipped her hand down the front of his lounge pants.

Hermione rolled over in his arms and captured his mouth, plunging her tongue inside as she began to stroke his cock. She lifted her leg, hooking a thigh over his hip. Freeing him from the confines of his pants she rubbed the tip against her wet pussy.

Theo grabbed hold of her hips and rolled onto his back pulling her with him. Straddling his thighs, she hovered over the tip of his cock, teasing him at her opening. Slowly sliding the head inside and rolling her hips. Arching her back, she closed her eyes, as little moans escaped her lips. She slid her hand down his length circling his girth, before moving back up. She settled him between her wet folds, as one long delicate finger rubbed at her clit, teasing at the tip of his weeping cock.

Theo groaned in frustration, gripping her hips tighter, his breath catching, he bit down on his bottom lip, and in a hushed whisper, "Witch you're killing me here."

Hermione's eyes popped open, as she stifled a gasp, "Theo!"

"You were expecting someone else?" Theo let her roll off him reaching for his wand, he cast a silencing charm over the two of them, "Hermione? Love are you all right?... I'm sorry I startled you, come back to bed Baby please."

Hermione pulled from his grasp, backing off the bed. Breathing hard, her heart hammering in her chest. She looked down at Theo as he leaned on one elbow begging her to come back to bed. Her sweet Theo was with her. Hermione took a deep breath and sank back down into his arms, "You just scared me is all, I was having a nightmare." Cupping his face with one hand, and curling her fingers in his dark hair she kissed him, this time tasting Theo.

"Interesting nightmare." Theo tucked her close to his chest, one hand rubbing circles at the small of her back.

Hermione giggled, "I didn't expect you back so soon…. But I am glad you're here." She paused and sat up, "What in Merlin's nipples happened to your nose?"

"What?" Theo reached up and winced, he had forgotten to fix his broken nose, "Oh that…..Draco and I were fucking off, and we got a little rough, don't worry though I got a few licks in. It's nothing to worry about." Theo pulled her back down, circling his arms around her once more, "Now let's talk about this nightmare of yours and you can snuggle with me," In the dark Hermione could not see the wicked gleam in Theo's eye. He knew it was Antonin. He couldn't stop the smirk, and he buried his face in her curls to hide his expression. Theo kept thinking, that poor sorry bastard could only and would only ever dream of holding her.

Antonin paced the length of the guestroom at Malfoy Manor grinding his teeth. Lucius insisted he stay and sleep it off. He wasn't that drunk, he just wanted to kill Theo. However, his fury seemed to increase with his sobriety. Antonin needed a drink. After summoning a house elf for another bottle, Antonin settled in front of the window, staring off at the moonlight in the pastures. The Malfoys' snow-white Lippizans grazed peacefully alongside the smoky shadows of their foals. The light of the moon glinted off the silver ring on his left hand, the ring his father gave him so long ago.

As long as he wore it, it would suppress the dreams. The dreams of her that haunted him every night for the last thirty plus years. The tip of his finger traced at the runes, and it itched to be removed. One night wouldn't hurt, he would remind her of what his cock felt like.

The whiskey burned as he downed the glass in one go. He stood and stripped out of his clothes, pulled the ring from his finger, and lay back on the cold sheets. Fisting his cock in his hand, he closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her arse pressed against him. He slid his hand down the shaft. She was a bold little witch when she reached around to rub at the bulge as he held her captive that day at the Ministry. Antonin rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of his dripping cock. Half dozing in a daydream state, he could slip into her mind.

Hermione moaned softly, as the scent of cigars and bourbon filled the room, his beard tickled the back of her neck as he kissed her gently. Strong arms pulled her into an embrace. Rough fingers brushed her hardening nipples while the others slid down her abdomen. Slowly stroking her clit, he dipped a finger lower into her slick tight pussy. Hermione moaned again, wiggling her arse against his cock. His hand slid around to her thigh and lifted, letting her arch her back, and Antonin lay the head of his cock at her entrance teasing her wet pussy. Just slipping the tip in and pulling out, pure torture for him but well worth the squirming witch in his grasp. She moaned and whimpered, groaned and wiggled, straining for full penetration. Hooking her leg around his and grinding against his lap. Antonin released his grip and let her sink fully onto his throbbing cock. Rolling on top of her with his cock well seated within her, he allowed her to adjust on her knees with her arse in the air. She grabbed the headboard and thrust back, muffling a cry into her pillow.

Antonin fucked her hard into the mattress, curling a hand in her long hair and pulling back, he pounded her pussy with long strokes, as she whimpered into her pillow. She was his and would always be his.

His pace quickened, and his breath came in short gasps, he shuddered and slipped down to her side pulling her into his arms. Kissing her face before capturing her lips. He whispered against her mouth, "I love you."

With her eyes still shut, Hermione moaned and ran her tongue across his bottom lip, letting her fingers comb through the soft hair on his chiseled chest, seeking the rose tattoo above his heart.

Antonin deepened the kiss, and her hand dropped to his hardening cock, her fingers curled around the length and she slid her hand up, thumb caressing the head. Her thigh hooked around his hip, and she straddled his legs. Teasing the head of his cock at her opening.

A hushed whisper in her ear snapped her eyes open.

"Witch you're killing me here."

"Theo?"


	6. Cry Little Sister

AN; I'm actually sorry this took me so flipping long to update. I have no excuse. I would like to thank my lovely Alpha reader and co-conspirator, DutchScorRosefan, she helped write this chapter. And of course my Amazing Beta Skyryder01 for making this thing readable, and Happy Birthday to her. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer, I own nothing and make no money

Wicked Dreams  
Chapter Six

 

Cry Little Sister

 

By Gerard McMahon

 

Thou shalt not kill  
Thou shalt not die

Cry!

Last fire will rise  
Behind those eyes  
Black house will rock  
Blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear  
That voice so clear  
Through broken walls  
That scream I hear

Cry, little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)  
Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)  
Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)  
Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)

 

Ten pm Friday night

Once more Theo found himself staring at the ceiling, wide awake. This time with Hermione curled against him. They had spent the last two days together, alone at her parent's house. Getting to know one another, as she put it. Finding things in common that didn't include sex was surprisingly not difficult. But out of the many conversations they had, the books and theories they had discussed, not once had they addressed the hippogriff in the room.

Thinking back on the night he had surprised her in bed. Not once did she explain her strange behavior. This irritated him, and it shouldn't. He knew it. He knew what was going on and wanted to hear it from her. Theo knew he would be interrupting Dolohov and would even admit to wishing for it.

Now he was wondering how it all worked. Was it possible Hermione wasn't even aware of what Dolohov was doing? His mind raced, jumping to conclusions, filling with doubt. The longer he lay in the darkness, listening to her breathe, the angrier he became. Not at her as much as Dolohov. Maybe his father was right, perhaps he needed to back off a bit.  
Untangling himself from her arms, Theo slid out from under the sheets, pulled on his clothes, and disapparated in a swirl of black mist.

Landing at the opening of Diagon Alley, Theo pushed through the portal and stepped onto the rainy streets, heading for the nearest pub in Nocturn.

 

ooOoo

 

Hermione woke to the sound of rain pelting the windows. The room was dark, but she knew Theo had gone, her fingers traced the outline he left in the pillow. Warmth still lingered in the empty space. She really wanted to talk to him about the dream and her reactions, but it was just a dream. It was just a dream, and he had surprised her. How was she to know he would sneak into her bed in the middle of the night. Uninvited she might add.

The alarm clock on her nightstand showed twelve midnight. Far too early to get up and too late to pop in on Ginny. She lay there wide awake in the dark, listening to the rain and thinking back on the dream.

Dolohov had been there whispering in her ear, nuzzling her neck. Her pillow still smelled of Theo, but there in the background was Antonin with his cigars and rum.

Hermione sat up and switched on the light, pulled on her light robe and slippers, and headed downstairs, she needed tea. Possibly a biscuit or two. What she wanted was to talk to Theo. But she needed her best friend. Ginny was currently on a date with Draco and was not back as of yet. She really hoped Ginny hadn't gone back to Grimmauld Place. Harry was now there, being such a prat and with Ronald. They were absolutely insufferable. Maybe she would finish her tea and pop in.

 

ooOoo

 

Ten pm Downtown London  
What is love   
Oh baby, don't hurt me   
Don't hurt me no more   
Baby don't hurt me   
Don't hurt me no more   
What is love Yeah 

Oh, I don't know why you're not there   
I give you my love, but you don't care   
So what is right and what is wrong 

Gimme a sign   
What is love   
Oh baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more   
What is love

 

Music vibrated the air around Ginny, thumping through her veins … 'Baby don't hurt me, Don't hurt me no more…..

Crowded and hot, sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Where in Merlin's balls was he? How would she find her love in a place so packed with muggles? Draco asked her to meet him in his favorite Muggle pub.

Ginny craned her neck as the pub's throbbing music made the punters so much more cheerful. Like a pack of hungry wolves, a few muggle males looked her up and down. Pathetically scrambling for position, while they got the courage up to approach her.

Ginny's frustration grew. Draco and his damned platinum white hair should stand out like a muggle beacon on the seashore.

Yet there was no sign of him as she pushed her way through the crowd. Feeling a hand on her arse, Ginny spun around to confront the twat who dared to put their hands on her. A short black dress wasn't an invitation, fucking prat! She glared behind her, a sly smirk plastered on the prat she happened to be looking for, "Oooooh, Draco!" Jumping into his arms, swinging her legs behind his back, she peppered him with kisses.

"Hey, delicious little bird." He smirked as he slanted his mouth over hers, pulling her into a deep snog, his hand on her bum moved under her dress, fingers pressing on her fabric covered crotch.

Wolf whistles pulled them apart.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled.

Ginny lowered herself, righting her dress, "Wow I can't believe I missed you."

"That's all right babe, we came in behind you," Draco smirked.

"We?" They were on a date. Did he bring Theo? Hermione should be here so they could double date. "Where's Theo, I should have brought Hermione." She craned her neck, now where was Theo?

"Ahemmmm." A low voice from behind her. Another body pushed into her from behind, tall, well defined, "Not Theo pumpkin."

She knew that voice. Was he making fun of her hair, if he was... her bat bogey hex would be headed his way, "Blaise?"

"Does your bespeckled boyfriend know you're meeting the Prince of Slytherin?" The tall, dark Italian whispered in her ear as he hunched over her, getting a good look down the low-cut dress.

"Harry isn't my boyfriend anymore, I'm involved with someone else." Not daring to call Draco her boyfriend, they were just testing the waters to see if they were a perfect fit. If it were up to her though, she would consider them a dream couple. He was so special, smart, demanding, and firm with her. She liked firm. Draco knew what he wanted and how. "You brought Blaise?" She asked.

"Of course. Blaise is my brother. I wouldn't dream of sharing you with anyone else," Draco turned towards the bartender, leaving a dumbstruck fiery redhead. "Close your mouth Love, you look like you're collecting coins…. Two double Dimples, no ice and a double Gin and Tonic for the lady," Draco ordered.

Two tumblers and a tall glass were placed on the bar, and Draco's hand slipped the potion into the gin and tonic. A little something, he acquired from his Uncle Severus. Draco wanted to try it the other night at the party, but his Uncle Rabastan wouldn't hand it over. Curious about the muggle drug Ecstasy, Draco wondered as to what he could get Ginny to do while on it. And so, he handed his companions their drinks.

Draco leaned over and pulled Ginny close. "Remove your thong, my sweet little slut," he hovered over the shell of her ear while his long fingers traced the hem of her little black dress. Having foregone a bra, he could feel her nipples through the thin fabric. Ginny shuddered with delight.

"I'll nip into the ladies." Ginny flushed a bright red.

"You'll do no such thing," Draco warned her.

"Oh...here?" She stammered.

"I'm glad you're such a fast learner." Draco winked and sipped at his whiskey. Ginny's eyes grew wide with disbelief, her innocence made his cock hard. Would she go for it? He hoped so. It was imperative to her training, grooming her as his father called it, she had to be perfect.

"I'm not sure..." She glanced around, the pub pulsated with writhing muggles. Ginny began to feel the music pumping through her veins, the heat of Blaise standing so close behind her, obscuring any looks directed at her. She glanced towards the bartender, he was busy arranging glasses and filling them, sending her the occasional concerned look. Ginny gnawed at her lower lip.

 

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

 

A woman's voice sounded through the speakers. Urging a decision. Merlin, she wanted Draco so much she'd do anything to keep him. She slowly lifted her tiny dress up so she could hook her fingers under her thong, slowly dragging them down without moving her upper body, staring into dark grey eyes.  
Draco's lips curled up into his trademark smirk. Yes, she went for it, good girl.

 

Mmmmm, If I could melt your heart  
Mmmmm, We'd never be apart  
Mmmmm, Give yourself to me  
Mmmmm, You hold the key

 

The voice sang everything she wanted him to feel about her. The key was doing whatever he wanted her to do, her heart ached for his approval. Ginny lifted her leg, bringing her knee up to pull her thong and over her shoe. Her heart skipped a beat as her towering heels stuck into the black lace. The air turned unbelievably hot, sweat began trickling between her breasts. One leg through, now the next. Ginny took a slow deep breath, while feeling like every eye in the room was her.

 

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you my heart will be broken

 

Ginny sighed with relief as the last bit slipped over the heel of her shoe, cheeks flushing with her knickers scrunched in the palm of her hand.  
An innocent smile on his lips, Draco held out his hand for her to deposit the item of clothing.

Ginny placed her hand in his, leaving the material. Gods she needed a drink, gulping down what was left of her gin and tonic. Signaling the bartender, "Another, please... Yes, another double gin."

Draco's fingers played with the damp, black lace, bringing them to his nose inhaling, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick the fabric. Her pussy tasted better than honey whiskey. He hadn't gone down on her yet, but now he contemplated it.

Ginny was mortified as Draco licked the crotch of her thong, in public. Harry never as much as hinted he would go down there. Always asking her to wash her parts with soap because she smelled disgusting. Ginny felt humiliated when he would assist her, scrubbing at her pussy with a rough cloth. Harry told her how embarrassed he was when they were around people and he could smell her. Telling her to keep her legs closed, which she did. Ginny never wore skirts around him anymore. Just one of the many ways Harry made her feel bad about herself.

Ginny downed more of the bitter, sharp liquid, letting the alcohol dull her senses. Her muscles felt tight, she needed to move. "I need to visit the loo," Ginny announced.

"Blaise escort her to the lavatory."

"No, I can manage alone," Ginny tried, clutching her small bag where she stowed her wand.

"No, no, Blaise doesn't mind. Take him, he will protect you against groping little hand." Draco saw how Ginny was regarded. The stunning redhead, naive to how men viewed her, drew too much-unwanted attention.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd followed by Blaise, his tall, imposing character parted the writhing throng of muggles. Having reached their destination  
Ginny leaned back, "I'm all right now," pushing the door open to the lady's room. Eerily vacant, the noise from the club sounded distant and hollow against the tiles.

Blaise pushed into the small space with her, "Draco would kill me if I left you alone…. You know he doesn't like strangers to see what is his." He was adamant.

"Ehmmm right." She loved how he said she was Draco's. Ginny wanted him to own her, he was a Malfoy, they were renowned for possessing the best of everything. To be considered one of those assets didn't put her off one bit, she would gladly be his property.

"Leave the door open," Blaise told her.

Ginny closed the door without locking it. She felt funny, why would he...

"No Ginny, like I said leave the door open," Blaise's voice was firm.

"You want me too..."

"Yes, leave the door open."

"But I need to pee."

"Mmmm I know, I want to watch you pee. Draco promised me I could," Blaise said dryly.

Ginny pulled her skirt up and sat down, opening the door, unsure she could pee now. Having an audience made her uneasy. Her brothers had no regard for privacy when growing up, brushing their teeth when she was peeing, coming into her room while she changed. The Burrow, unlike Grimmauld place, was tiny, bathroom time was used efficiently.

She tried not to make eye contact with Blaise, Draco called him brother. The tall, dark Slytherin caught her in his smoldering gaze, and Ginny's heart skipped. Blaise trailed his tongue over his bottom lip, and Ginny suddenly wanted to taste those lips. The large bulge in his trousers told her he was just as aroused.

The door opened again, how demeaning, her bladder was extra full after two large gin and tonics, and she was unable to stop the flow.

"Ah, you have her peeing, how nice." Draco stood behind his fellow Slytherin, his eyes glittered with mischief as he slid his hand down the front of his friend's trousers.

"Mmm….. yes, we should potty train her." Blaise stood there with his arms folded across the front of his chest while Draco stroked his cock.

"I might," Draco watched Ginny relieved herself, with her eyes closed, face so ethereal like a good house-trained pet.

Ginny was done, and reaching for the toilet paper to clean herself, making her feel that more undignified as two gorgeous blokes scrutinizing her every move. Together they were a beautiful combination.

Draco pulled Blaise's prick out, huge and glistening in the fluorescent lights of the loo. Blaise turned his head and captured Draco's lips. Pulling away he made eye contact with Ginny once more.

"You don't have to wipe your pretty pussy, keep it like that," Blaise too knew what he liked.

Ginny dropped her gaze to avoid looking Blaise in the face. She wanted to feel embarrassed. However, she began to feel her inhibitions slipping away. Unable to stop staring at Draco's hand, sliding up and down that dark silken shaft. Fighting the urge to taste the drops of precum beaded at the tip of Blaise's erection.

"Ginny, do you like me?" Draco stepped away from Blaise, releasing his grip. The dripping cock now pointed directly at her, Ginny licked her lips.

"You know I do." She stood up, lowering her dress again, drops of urine or desire trickled their way down her legs. She loved him, yet she kept that to herself, she didn't want to scare him away.

A faucet drip amplified in the stark room. Outside the music throbbed and the single bulb that hung from the ceiling flickered. Ginny stood in the doorway of the bathroom stall staring at Draco.

"Well, then I have a request."

"Go on." She watched as Blaise slipped his trousers down his hips, lowering them to his ankles. It dawned on her Draco wanted her to have sex with Blaise. Her heart thudded in her chest. She was fifteen not a virgin by any means. Still, her experience was limited.

"As I've said, Blaise is my brother, and we share even our most prized possessions. It's how it's done in our circles. I can understand if you don't want to….. I will have to cut you loose of course if you don't… I couldn't live with a girl who snubs my friends. You understand right?" Draco drawled, shining his nails on his expensive Saville Row tailored suit.  
The confused redhead stared back, she'd not declined his request. Watching as her face softened, her eyes began to glaze, and her nipples were poking at the thin, black material. The Molly he had slipped her was kicking in.

Ginny swayed ever so slightly to the beat of the music echoing down the hall, "I understand, and I would do anything for you Draco." Ginny wasn't quite sure what potty training entailed. Shagging his best friend, now that she understood. It was not something she had expected, but Ginny would do anything to belong to Draco.

Blaise stroked the length of his engorged cock, he was well hung and knew it. Fear and lust flickered across her face.

Ginny's teeth tugged at her bottom lip, deciding she would humor Draco. What was a shag amongst friends? If she could please her beau, she would. Ginny walked up to the sink, hiked her little black dress around her hips and spread her legs, bending over slightly.

"That's a good girl. You never disappoint me, Ginevra," Draco inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of her cunt driving him wild. A whole new world unlocked before his very eyes. She would do this, for him. She would do anything for him. Ginny had the right attitude.

Draco would love to boast about it to the Potty boy, but he had class, right?

Approaching her from behind, one hand balanced on her lower back, he reached between her legs with the other he slowly dragged his fingers through her slick pussy, circling her little clit and sliding a finger into her tight cunny.

Ginny arched her back and pushed against his hand, rolling her hips. Blaise stepped in behind Draco and pulled his cock free of the expensive suit, sliding the trousers around his hips.

Draco reached around in front of Ginny finding the top of her dress and tugged it down, her tits properly on display and begging for attention. Draco's pumping fingers left her as Blaise's hand guided his cock into her tight, wet cunt. Draco cupped each breast, taking a nipple between each thumb and forefinger.

Blaise had brought a hand around Draco's body. Ginny could feel his long fingers stroking her pussy and Draco's cock as he moved in and out of her. A thumb moved in circles around her clit, whose it was didn't matter. Ginny trembled and moaned, Draco pulled her upright, tight to his chest, pinching her nipples, and tugging.

Draco smirked as she Oooohhhhh and Ahhhhed. Her legs shook, and her pussy tightened. He could feel Blaise's cock pressed into the crack of his arse. Hard and throbbing eagerly to penetrate his arse. Ginny's legs gave out as she quivered, cumming on his bollocks.

Blaise moaned in his ear and slid his cock between Draco's legs. Muttering a lubrication spell Blaise slipped a finger into his arse first, stretching the tight hole. Draco moved slowly inside Ginny while Blaise pushed the head of his cock into him. Draco was in heaven, with both his whores servicing him.

Draco's bollocks tightened, and he grunted as he pulled out shooting his load across her back. His little bitch wasn't quite ready to breed.

Draco pulled away from Blaise and slapped Ginny on the arse, "Now, my sweetie, Blaise will sit on the toilet, and you will ride him reversed cowboy. I want to see your pretty face while you cum."

Draco kissed her mouth hard, sucking on her tongue and nipping at her lips. His hands gripped her arse, and he pulled her tight to his chest, "What do you say to that my little dove?"  
Ginny stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, "Anything for you." Her eyes darted toward the door.  
Draco chuckled, "You forget I'm a wizard little dove? Not to worry, it's warded."

Making her way over to Blaise her hips swayed slightly, eyes firmly on the man in the stall. Ginny's eye's widened, seeing Blaise sitting in there on the old muggle toilet, his cock standing proudly, slick from lubrication, it's purple head weeping with pre-cum. Draco had not allowed him to finish and Ginny could see the pained expression on his face. Leaning over Blaise, she licked the tip of his engorged cock, swirling her mouth around the head.

"Mmmm that's nice Poppet," Blaise moaned, "But I want you to ride me." He did like this little redhead, her breasts were not too big, as he preferred boys, but he would take a girl if presented. Ginny had an athletic, androgynous body which could go for a bloke.

"Oh!" She stood up again, wiping at her chin.

"One thing….My little Dove, before you sink down on him, I forgot to mention…...As you are now mine," He almost broke out in a smile, he was going to love seeing her reaction to his demand, "No one but me goes inside your sweet little cunt. We might as well tattoo, the property of Draco on it."

"You..."She started to protest. Draco wanted Blaise to bugger her? It wasn't like it would be the first time. Still, she would do anything to please him. Behind her, Blaise's grin was as huge as his cock.

"I do like a snug fit. Have you taken a cock up your arse before Poppet?"

Ginny nodded, yes Draco would occasionally take her from behind when he wanted to cum inside her, telling her he wouldn't spill his seed in her pussy until he was sure she was the one.

"Ah good, so no need to stretch." Blaise cast a lubrication charm, going there dry would hurt her, and there was no need to break her.

Ginny trembled as she lowered herself, bracing her hands on the sides of the stall.

Draco loved to see how her face contorted as Blaise entered her tight hole.

"Oh, my fucking Lords." Ginny felt him go in deeper as she sat down on him, filling her up all right. Draco's face went stern again, "Further still my sweet girl. You're only halfway there."

Blaise chuckled, snaking his hands around to cup her pert breasts, pinching at her taunt peaks. Barbells would be a nice addition, he would mention it to Draco, "Now up and down my little cowgirl."

Ginny did as he asked, sliding up and down on Blaise's cock to the beat of the music. She let her head roll back and her fingers circle her clit, dropping further to cup Blaise's bollocks.

Draco had the perfect view, he loved seeing her white skin against the darker tone of Blaise. Moving towards the pair, he wanted to get a better view of Blaise's cock moving inside her, her bald pussy on display as she widened her legs. So pretty, he wanted in on the action. Sinking to his knees, mindless of his expensive trousers on the dirty pub tiles. Being austere had its perks, he could slum it and dine with kings. Inferiors could never rise above their standing as he could. Moving between those worlds was always something he was proud of.

Ginny was sweating as she rode Blaise's cock, head tossed back with her eyes closed and thoroughly surprised as Draco sunk to his knees between her legs.

Draco brought two well-manicured fingers to her cunt and went in knuckle deep until he felt Blaise moving inside her. His thumb rolled in circles against her hard clit, and Ginny bucked her hips against his hand. The sweet little sounds tumbling from her lips brought a smile to Draco's face.

"That's it my sweet. You like this, huh?!" He felt her gush around his fingers.

Ginny felt like peeing again, something rushed from inside her as she orgasmed.

Draco pulled his finger like a plug, quickly pushing his mouth over her cunny. Sucking her clit between his teeth, he nibbled at the tender flesh. Alternating long strokes along her slit and licking at her entrance. Her hands tangled in his hair and her legs began to shake. Draco flicked his tongue over her hard nub until she wailed, trembling she went limp.  
"Bro, she fainted," Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder while holding a boneless girl in his lap.

"Ah, fuck," Draco stood up, wiping his mouth. She was more than excellent, he was keeping her, that much was clear. Pulling his wand, he straightened her clothing and gathered her in his arms.

"I haven't cum," Blaise said miserably.

"Tough luck old boy... we'll deal with it when we have returned her to her family." Draco hated this, but he couldn't take her back to the Manor, not yet anyway. Right now he wanted fresh air to clear his head.

"Clean up….. We'll have to get past that crowd outside, it's not safe to apparate in here." Draco gritted his teeth, "Are you done?"  
Blaise nodded.

"All right then," Draco took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Excuse me, my girlfriend had too much to drink, excuse me." Draco pushed through the crowd, and all eyes were set on him.

Draco caught sight of the bartender picking up a muggle phone, and he registered the word coppers. Making it out of the door with Blaise close behind. Quickly ducking into an alley, Blaise grabbed them both in a hug, and they vanished.

Appearing again at the steps of Grimmauld Place, Draco placed Ginny on the doorstep straightened her dress, hit the door chime, and apparated in a swirl of black.  
ooOoo

 

Grimmauld Place just after midnight

"Where has Ginny gone off too?" Harry asked the Weasley boys as he made his way down the stairs. All three were fully engaged in a game of exploding snap.

"She went out a while back, meeting up with her friends," Ron stuffed a chocolate cauldron in his mouth, munching away on a box he found in his sisters' room. Ginny needed to find a better hiding place than her underwear drawer.

"Didn't Hermione go with her parents to Rhodos or some other Greek isle? She has no friends. Who's she got besides Mione?" Harry mumbled.

"Mmmmm Mione now that's a sweet piece of cunny…I'd like to bury my face between those thighs," George answered coolly in an attempt to distract and Fred liked to play a bit dirty, "Hey Ronald did she let you taste that pretty little cunt of hers?... Oh, that's right, you were a one off…. More of a pity fuck."

"Oi! Just watch your fucking mouth, that's my girl your talking about!" Ron jumped up and charged at George. Flipping the table to get at his brother. His fists clenched, head down in an attempt to knock his brother over.

George laughed, stepped to the side and pulled his little brother into a headlock, "Awww little Ronniekins, from what I heard she isn't your girl and never really was…Was she?"  
"Fuck you! And fuck her as well," Ron struggled in his older brother's grasp.

George gave him a sharp jab in the ribs and shoved him to the floor.

Harry grabbed at Ron's collar hauling him to his feet, "Knock it off!..."

Chimes sounded, sharp and clear, startling the four of them.

George turned on his heel and bolted towards the curtains to see who was on the top of the stairs. Ginny, she lay prone in the porchlight. His eyes flashed around the square, catching a glimpse of a platinum head dressed in a sharp cut black suit and a darker tall figure disapparating. Fucking Malfoy and Zabini, "It's Ginny, go get the front door." He shouted.

Harry was the first outside, finding an unconscious Ginny lying in front of him. She looked pale and feverish. Quickly, he scooped her up in his arms. Her little black dress showed from under her robes, barely covering her upper legs, smoky eyes made up like a fucking whore, and she positively reeked of alcohol.

"Hey, Harry? Why are you carrying me, I can walk." Ginny mumbled as she woke up from the alcohol-induced coma.

"You were passed out on my fucking porch," He gritted through his teeth, "I doubt you can walk."

"Put me down, you're not my boyfriend," She hissed.

Ron and the Twins followed behind him.

"Take her upstairs Harry. She needs to sleep off whatever she's on. Mum and Dad will kill us," Fred feared his mother, she could be nasty. Ginny was her favorite, "You know how she gets."

"Yeah, but she loves me as her stray boy, I'll smooth this over with her," Harry smiled slyly. Yes, the Weasley Matriarch ate comfortably from his hand, being the boy who lived without a proper mum or dad. He carried the petite girl up to her and Hermione's room.

Harry dropped her down on top of the blankets, "Go on Red, get some sleep," Curling a lip in disgust. Ginny was a bad girl and would need to be punished, but not tonight. Tonight he would let her sleep it off. Later when she had full control of faculties, is when he would meter out the punishment.

"Don't call me Red, I hate that," Ginny spat at him before rolling over, and turning her back towards her ex-boyfriend.

"Come on guys she looks fine. Let's get back to the game," Fred wanted to get away from his sister as fast as possible. Anger swelled in his chest as he pondered how she could behave this way. Their Mother raised them better than that. The Weasley's might be blood traitors but Merlin's hairy balls they were still purebloods, and Ginny was beginning to behave like her Mudblood friend.

Harry sat a moment longer at the side of the bed, twirling a red curl between his fingers. How dare this little bitch spurn him. He was the 'Chosen One' Harry Fucking Potter. How dare this blood traitor cunt walk away from him.

Harry's lip curled, and a snarl crept to his face. One hand traveled to her shoulder where his fingers began to trace the line of her collarbone to the base of her delicate throat. Harry smiled and gave it a squeeze. Gritting his teeth, he fought the urge to choke the life from her. Deciding instead to slid his hand down the top of her dress. Hating the fact that she had on a dress in the first place, hated that he could smell her cunt. Knowing that she had someone else's cock in the pussy that belonged to him.

Ginny's nipple pebbled beneath the palm of his hand, and Harry's grin turned cruel as he caught it between his thumb and forefinger and pinched, "You fucking slut, who did you spread your legs for huh?"

Harry abandoned the assault on Ginny's breast and shoved his hand beneath her dress, cramming his fingers into her pussy. Harry gagged and drew back his hand slick with cum, "AHHHUUGG…..You nasty bint! You didn't even have the decency to clean yourself up…..You fucking revolting whore!"

Harry stood up, glaring at an unconscious Ginny, "Who have you been fucking?"

"Hey Harry,….. I know how she got here." George divulged from the doorway, "I saw Malfoy and Zabini before they disapparated."

"What?" Harry stared open-mouthed as the rest of the Weasley boys entered the room, "Hermione runs around with that git Nott, and now your sister is whoring herself out to the blond ferret." Harry ran his hands through his hair, this was not happening. One of his best mates and now his ex-girlfriend was consorting with the enemy. Death Eater whores both of them, and they needed to pay for their sins.

"I think we should clean her up a bit before your mother comes home tomorrow, finding her dressed and wearing make up like she belongs in a Muggle brothel would kill Molly." Harry set them up nicely.

"Maybe we should." Fred agreed and pushed his way into the bedroom. Ginny lay on her side sleeping, dress hiked over her hip, enough to see that she was without knickers, "What the fuck?" He gestured for Ron and George to look. His eyes went wide with astonishment, how could she be like that, she was fifteen and Weasley property. He leaned over her, sniffing, "Filthy cunt, painted up like a whore. What would Mum think." He shook her, "Get up Ginny." This thing wasn't a Weasley, it wasn't how she was brought up to be. Such a disgrace.

"Mmmmm no, leave me..." She mumbled groggily and batted at his hand.

Fred fisted his hand in her hair yanking her up, "I said get up, you trollop." He was her older brother for fuck's sake.

Harry smiled. Yes, she would get what was coming to her. The Weasley boys would make sure of that. The slut needed to know her place. Dumping him for that total Malfoy prick. "Have you seen how wet she is, and her thighs are still smeared with cum..." His eyes were big with feigned innocence.

"She had sex, she's what sixteen?" Ron couldn't believe it. Ginny smeared the Weasley name, people were probably making fun of them as they spoke.

"You have to set her straight. Opening her legs for the likes of Malfoy and Zabini? Two boys?... And fucking Death Eaters at that!" Harry ticked, shaking his head.

"Let's get her to the shower," Fred hauled her off the bed, "We need to wash this piggy, scrub her clean before mum sees what's she's done."

"Yeah, wash that piggy," Ron said with a mouth full of licorice whips, "Who's the piggy now Gin? You won't be Mums favorite, anymore will you?" `

Ginny's eyes popped open, dazed she looked at her brothers' angry faces. Never having seen them act like this. Harry, however, had a look she had seen all too often, and it frightened the hell out of her. Panic rose in her chest, where was her wand? Feeling Harry's wicked gaze, she made eye contact. A faint smile crossed his lips, and he tapped at the wand in his trouser pocket.

Ginny's feet barely touched the floor as Fred dragged her to the shower. "No, no, no, please Fred, no, you don't need too, I'll wash, Mum doesn't need to know," She pleaded with her older brother as he glared venomously at her.

Fred pushed her into the shower room, the white tiles shimmered in the dark as the moon hit their surfaces.

Ginny became truly frightened when all four boys crowded into the room. Harry had her wand and evil on his mind. Now cornered in the bathroom with nowhere to run. Where was Draco and how did she end up in bed anyway? The last thing she remembered was Draco between her legs.

"Remove your dress," Fred wasn't joking.

"Okay, okay I will shower but please leave," She saw something flash in her brothers' eyes, hunger.

"Remove your dress or I will," He left no room for discussion.

Ginny reached down bringing her dress up and felt sick. These were not her brothers. Harry yes, she wouldn't put anything past him, he was cruel but her siblings, humiliating her like this. Ron the stuffing his face bully, kicking her down when he needed to feel better about himself. Yes, he would do something like this. But the funny twins though... George was so protective of her. Fred. What was wrong with him? She pulled her dress over her head. Keeping the fabric in front of her.

"Tssssskk Tsssk, piggy you're not only dirty, but your cunt is bald as well. Where did you pick that up huh? That Death Eater cock you've been riding?" Fred hunched over her, grabbing her shaved pussy. She and Hermione joked about it, they told each other the boys would love it when they shaved it bald. Now, it made her feel dirty, Fred calling her a piggy, maybe he was right, "Filthy girl, let's get a good look at the dirty little cunt." Fred growled in her ear.

He picked her up, putting her in the bath, turning the knobs of the shower, dousing her. Ginny scrambled to the back of the tub, desperate to get away from Fred's cruel hands. Instead, she fell into George's.

George grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the tiles, splitting her cheek. Ginny began to scream.

Streaks of black and red ran down her face. Ron and Fred took hold of her ankles dragging her to the bottom of the tub. George took the bar of soap and scrubbed at her face. Ginny screamed.

Soap stung her eyes, blurring her vision. She fought hard at first. Swinging her fists and kicking, biting, scratching, screaming…But the hands held her down. Her throat burned, and her stomach lurched. Ginny vomited.

Rough cloth scrubbed at her skin, tearing at the flesh between her legs. A slap to her face startled her from the hysterical screams escaping her lips. Hot water sprayed her face, washing away blood and vomit. George scrubbed, and Fred sprayed, while Ginny inhaled soap suds and water.

Ginny gasped for air and struggled, "Please George, no," she sobbed.

"Keep still, this will be over soon, stop kicking a fuss."

Ginny went silent and stopped kicking and screaming, in the hope that they would leave her alone.

Fred took the shower head once more, holding it over her head, then her face, close to her breasts. He turned the warm water off before he went between her legs, "We need to clean your cunt. You let Death Eaters deposit their filthy seed in there, you whore."

"Yeah, you're no longer a Weasley," Ron backed his brothers up, "Nothing but a cum dumpster for Death Eaters."

"That hurts," Ginny sobbed, tears ran down her cheeks, stinging the cut on her face. Fred kept on spraying cold water up her pussy. She didn't know these people. How could they be like this?

"You're a fucking Death Eater whore, Ginny," Harry cheered on. At last, she got what was coming to her, hooking up with the blond Slytherin and discarding him like he was trash.  
Fred lifted her from the tub, flinging her over his shoulder, he beckoned his brothers to follow him.

Ginny pounded her fists against his back. "Let me go, Fred," She screamed as Fred went up another flight of stairs, towards his and George's room. Dropping her onto the small twin bed. "Now let's see if we can make you a Weasley again." He grabbed her wrists and placed them over her head with one hand. He hunched over her, his blue eyes penetrating hers.  
Evil twisted in his gaze and Fred lowered his zip, freeing his cock. He was so hard, she made him like this, writhing beneath him and her bald cunt. He adored bald cunts. She was sexual, not his little sister.

Before Ginny could grasp what was happening, Fred was inside her. Having pushed right into her dry pussy. It stung like hell.

"Fred?" George came inside the room, witnessing his twin inside his younger sister.

"You're next George. We have to show her who she belongs to," Fred grunted as he humped his sister.

Ginny turned her face to the wall retreating into herself. This wasn't happening, she wasn't this person, she could close herself off. They could brutalize her body but not her mind, and with that Ginny slipped deeper in her psyche, erecting shields as she went.

"Look she isn't struggling, fucking slut likes it," Fred humped her harder, pounding into her relentlessly. He felt his balls tighten, he would finish inside her, that would show her.  
George freed his member from his trousers, stroking himself and moving in to take Fred's place. George thrust into her. Merlin yes, she was so hot and wet for him. He assured himself she wanted this.

Ginny was gone, having retreated deep in her mind, she never felt him slosh around in his brother's semen as it seeped down her perineum and between her buttocks. Ginny never felt George claw at her breasts, slap her, bite her… Draco was there. Instead, her lovely blond God, she was his princess, he told her so. Her body lay brutalized as her brother finished, filling her up again.

Ron watched from the sidelines anxious for his turn, stroking his prick with his fingers, watching his brothers defile his sister was such a turn on. Too little to penetrate her, he settled for wiggling like a worm in the soppy mess his brothers made.

"Go on Harry, have her. You're our brother as well." Ron cheered him on.

"Nah you three can have her, maybe have her arse as well." Yes, she never let him fuck her in her arse, he wanted too but she was so shy about it. No, her brothers could use her like their toy, he was done with her. She could suck him as the Weasleys double penetrated her. Ron went under her, poking his little dick up her arse as the twins took her cunt. While Harry forced his cock in her mouth. Ginny's eyes glazed over, but he didn't care. He fisted her hair and rammed his cock in even further, making her gag. Harry moaned, as her throat constricted, he shot his load, grinning as she choked on it, "Come you guys she knows to whom she belongs. Let's clean her up, I'll obliviate her."

Harry scourgified all of them before turning his wand on the little Weasley girl, "Obliviate," he murmured.

Ginny was knocked back as his spell hit her. Her mind went blank, and she passed out.

Fred took her back to her bed, covered her up with her blankets. He would definitely have her again, she was a good fuck.

Ginny lay still and pretended she was sleeping until she heard her brother leave the room. She shivered, cold to the bone. Hurt. Aching, bruised, broken, and she remembered everything. Harry unsuccessfully obliviated her. She wasn't there when he tried to wipe her mind. She knew what her brothers had done to her. She needed Draco.

Downstairs Harry retreated to the Black Library. He desperately wanting quiet and a drink. Now that Ginny was taken care of, he needed to decide what to do about a certain bushy-haired friend. Claustrophobia and the beginnings of a headache drove him to the back gardens. He needed to think.

Harry sat on a bench sipping a whiskey, watching as a late summer storm began to brew. What he needed now was a long walk and some fresh air. He pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket and disapparated.  
ooOoo

 

Two am Eastend of Diagon Alley

Steam rose from the pavement as fat drops of rain cooled the late-night air in Diagon Alley, and the eyes of a predator locked on to a witch as she turned down the dark, empty street. At two in the morning there were few people, if any, walking about, even for the seedier side, just at the edge of Nocturn. Anyone out at this time of night was generally up to no good.

The long red curls of the witch are what caught his eye as she left a pub, arm in arm with a wizard. Petite, curvy, just like he liked them. They turned into the back alley where he watched her drop to her knees and suck the man off. Perfect. A pathetic whore no one would miss. This pattern repeated, a different wizard each time and his hatred and disgust grew with each drop of cum she guzzled.

Lurking in the darkness across the street until she emerged by herself. Standing at the edge of the entryway she straightened her robes and checked her surroundings before starting her journey home.

The stalking would always be his favorite part of the hunt, the anticipation and the capture that led to the kill. So, he waited, giving her time and distance, fifty meters. He would give her that.

High heels clicked on the cobblestone, and he took note of her unsteady gait. Stopping to lean against a wall as she fumbled about, looking for her wand in the large bag she carried.  
Quietly, he waited in the shadows while she struggled with the simple spell to repel the rain. She was weak, possibly muggle-born. Or worse a pureblood squib that could manage just a few spells. Either way, culling the herd of the sick and the weak is what he did.

Unseen and unheard as he followed, a spell of his own silenced his footsteps down the deserted street. Closing the gap, he followed just a few meters behind the witch now.

Rain fell harder, and the witch stopped, her eyes traveled past where he stood. He was near enough now to see the smeared lipstick, white crust in the corner of her mouth, and dark circles beneath her eyes. The smell of her fear permeated the air. Layered in the sweet stench of her perfume. Not the panic he was hoping for. But fear was a start.

Lifting the spell that silenced his footsteps, he took two towards her. And there it was, panicked eyes darted back in his direction, still unable to see him.

Thunder rolled across the sky, and she jumped. Lightning followed as the summer storm swept through the city. The whore let out a squeal and broke into a jog, clacking heels echoed down a deserted street. Clutching her bag closer as her umbrella spell collapsed, streetlights flickered, and the area went dark.

Making it to the corner, she leaned back against the wall, gasping for air, fumbling once more for her wand, before managing a weak Lumos. Still panting, her eyes darted from shadow to shadow searching for an unknown danger. She took off again. This time for the light of a distant street lamp.

Maybe she had seen him? Or was it her intuition that told her to run? Either way, he was really beginning to enjoy this game. Grinning as the witch slipped on the wet stones, twisting her ankle, she crumbled to the pavement.

Circling around her in the shadows he waited for her to move. Instead, she merely sat on the ground and trembled at the sound of his footsteps. Stopping he leaned against the light pole to watch three meters away. He knew she could hear him, he was counting on it. He wanted her to get up and run or scream or even fight. Instead, she sat there rubbing her ankle and crying. Her glaring weakness repulsed him.

Street lamps flickered to life, and he was suddenly visible in the soft glow. The pathetic creature sighed in relief, he wasn't the monster she expected.  
"Good evening Miss." Smiling he stepped toward her, "Horrid night to be out."

The witch smiled up at him, "I'm afraid I spooked myself," Grasping his outstretched hand," And I'm a bit clumsy in these heels."

Completely disarmed by his little boy smile, she took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. Her fingers trembled in his, and she blushed as he slipped his arm around her waist, "May I escort you home then?" Bile rose in his throat from the stench of her rotten cunt.

"Thank you, it's not every day a handsome young man offers me his arm." Turning her head, she looked closer at her companion, "You look familiar, do I know you…."

"Of course, you do," Whispering into her ear. Holding her body tight against his. The knife pierced the skin, slipping between ribs to collapse her lung. There would be no screams.  
Pulling her now into an intimate embrace, predator, and prey. Into the alley they staggered, away from prying eyes.

Alone in the darkness with his prize, to play with for as long as he liked. His cock grew hard with her squirming and gasping. The whore's lips moved, silently pleading. What little fight she may have had quickly disappeared, as she went limp in his arms.

Wondering briefly if the small wound had proven fatal. He hadn't intended it to be, he meant only to take her breath.

Gently lowering her to the ground, he knelt beside her, stroking her hair and tucking the long red curls behind her dainty ear. Leaning in close to her face he couldn't help but lick at the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was still alive. Whimpering beneath him. Pathetic and weak. He had such high hopes for this one. Gingers usually put up a fight.

A feeble hand latched on to his wrist, woeful eyes looked up at him. The whore's vapid weakness filled him with disgust. How this sorry excuse for a witch had managed to survive this long he didn't know.

Drawing back his hand with the knife, he slashed at her face. The blade carving out a grin that seemed to mock him. In a blind rage, he stabbed at the smug expression. Erasing any resemblance to her former self, carving away at the cock smeared lipstick, tearing at her eyes with his own fingers. How dare she recognize him, the filthy whore.

Slicing away at her clothing, baring her breasts and her cunny for all to see. The killer took a deep cleansing breath, he could go to work now, spreading her legs wide he thrust the long blade into her cunt. Slowly dragging it through her slit and up her belly. Hot entrails spilled over his hand, and he ripped them violently away. With the tip of the blade, he traced around her breasts, fileting them from her chest before reaching up under her ribcage past the soft sponginess of her lungs and taking hold of her heart. It fluttered in his hand like a trapped bird. Still alive, with no eyes to judge him, no lips, no voice.

Sinking to the ground he curled up next to her, her head on his arm. Her fingers reached up to search her ruined face, blood bubbled from a hole that was once her mouth in what he supposed was a strangled sob.

The sky opened, rain pelted his body, running in dark rivers of gore. The heart in his hand lay still, and her body began to cool. Slowly rising to his feet, he stood over her, admiring the work he had done. A calm settled within him, having cleansed the stain on the wizarding world. Now he could prepare for her body to be found.


End file.
